Last Flight Out
by breaking ash
Summary: She loves him, he loves her not. Chandler makes it big in the music world, can Monica make it big in his heart? not for teeny boppers
1. Let The Game Begin

A/N: Hello Childern. This is a story I thought up some time ago. I have been writing it for a friend (Hey Alicia lol) and she really liked it. Even though I wasn't so sure about it she convinced me to post it, so here it is. The first chapter of a probably 10 chapter series. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as she has and I have writing it. If you don't like it then flame till your hearts content. Flames only fuel me.

Sorry FF.net deleted this story cause I had some real people in it so here it is again.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the F.R.I.E.N.D.S characters and I don't own Central Perk or Madison Square Garden for obvious reasons. Courteney and Jennifer, David Etteuqra and Carson Cox are mine as well as Johnny and anyone else who pops up in this story who are not apart of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. If I did own F.R.I.E.N.D.S however it would be much more dramatic and twisted than it really is. ::evil grin::

Set Up: This story is based on the premise that Chandler and Ross's band was good. They are the band "Chanandler Bong" Which plays Rock/Punk music. Their parts in the band and their other band mate will be explained in this chapter, as well as their ages, except for Joey's but he's 18. This story is based in the present 2002. (I know F.R.I.E.N.D.S as teenagers in the new millenium, creepy huh?) It is in **_NO WAY_** a teeny bopper story.

F**.**R**.**I**.**E**.**N**.**D**.**S

Last Flight Out

© 2002 Ash

Monica sits on her bed with Rachel and Joey, Rachel's boyfriend, they're watching t.v.

"Can we change the channel?" Joey whined

"No!" Monica and Rachel said simultaneously

"TRL is coming on" Monica explained

"Can't miss that" Joey said sarcastically

Monica and Rachel scrunch up at the foot of the bed in front of the t.v. Joey ,on the other hand, sank to the head of the bed. He pulled a Game Boy Advance out of his pocket followed by a number of games. He picked his favorite, a game based on the mega hit horror flicks, The ScreaM Trilogy, and started playing as the opening for TRL started. Monica and Rachel are glued to the t.v.

"There's a surprise guest today" Rachel said as she starred at Carson Cox, the host of TRL, "Carson is so hot!" she squealed

Joey rolled his eyes

~ t.v ~

"Today on TRL a special guest appearance by 'Chanandler Bong'!"

The crowd goes wild

"They're here and they've brought with them the world premier of their new video 'I love her, She loves me not' "

~ Mon & Rach ~

"Oh my god Mon! That's Ross's band! I love them" Rachel screamed, and she wasn't kidding around. Her room was covered in posters of the band. Expecially posters of Chandler, he was her favorite, "Isn't this exciting! They're in New York!"

"Yep" Monica said with much less enthusiasm than Rachel

Since 'Chanandler Bong' had hit it big neither Monica nor her parents had been able to get in touch with Ross.

The TRL video countdown starts. Videos 10-3 played before 'Chanandler Bong' was introduced.

~ t.v ~

"Chanandler Bong exploded onto the music scene six months ago. Their mix of Rock/Punk music has caught the world by storm. Their debut album, Issues, has gone double platinum, since its release a month ago… 'Chanandler Bong'!" Carson stated while surronded by screaming teenage girls.

Music started playing and the audience jumped out of their sets screaming and applauding.

Ross emerged from backstage followed by Chandler and David. They greeted fans with hugs and kisses to the cheek. They waved at the fans outside before making their way to Carson.

"For those people who have been living under a rock for the past six months, could you introduce yourself and your part in the band"

"Chandler Bing here, lead singer/guitartist… oh I write the songs. And me and the guys write the music."

"Ross Geller, keyboards/backup"

"David Etteuqra, call me Davey, drums/backup"

The crowed cheered

"The band name is obviously taken from yours" Carson said pointing to Chandler, "How did you guys come up with it?"

"Well we were sitting around Ross's house about a year ago trying to come up with a name for the band. Chandler and Ross started fighting over the name" David explained

~ Mon & Rach ~

"They were at your house!? Were the hell were we!?!"

"Summer camp, I think." Monica answered "they usually practiced at David's"

~ t.v ~

"We started making fun of each others names and he called me "Gloss Smeller". To get him back I called him "Chanandler Bong" and as soon as it left my mouth we knew. It just worked" Ross finished

"All your songs are about breaking up and heartbreak. Is there any reason for the theme of the album?"

"Not really" Chandler explained "Just pass relationships. I write what I feel"

"The girls all want to know, Single?"

"Uh huh"

"Ya"

"Yep, we don't have much time for girlfriends. We're on the road and working too much. We'd never get to see them" Chandler said "Groupies are welcome though" he grinned winking at a group of girls sitting to the side.

"How's fame treating you?" Carson asked

"It's been good" Chandler said with a smile "It's good to be us" his smile grew wider

Everyone laughed

"We've got to get to the premier in a minute but you're on tour right?"

"Yep" Chandler said "We play Madison Square Garden tomorrow night and Sunday, then we go to New Orleans"

"You guys are from here correct?"

"Ya we're gonna be at out houses tonight which will be great, to get off of the bus and out of hotels" David commented

"Amen to that" Chandler laughed

Commercial Break

~ Mon & Rach ~

Rachel squealed louder than before

"Can I spend the night?" she asked excitedly "I have to meet Chandler, he's so hot!"

"Hey" Joey whined playfully

"You're hot too" Rachel said crawling to the head of the bed and giving Joey a kiss "Can I Mon? Please, Please!"

"Of course you can"

"You're the best! Oh! Shh shh it's coming back on"

~ t.v ~

"Welcome back, Carson here with 'Chanandler Bong'. During the break you guys said you had something you wanted to tell the audience?"

"Uh huh" Ross said as he, Chandler, and David reached into their pockets. "Free tickets for the audience!" he shouted

The band removed tickets from their pockets and started passing them out to a more than ecstatic crowd.

"Here's the world premier off 'I love her, she loves me not' !" Carson shouted over the fans

The video fills the screen

~ Later on ~

Monica and Rachel are in Monica's room, Joey is no longer there. Rachel is putting on makeup, at Monica's makeup table, and talking excitedly.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet Chandler from 'Chanandler Bong'!"

"He's just a guy Rach" Monica laughed at her

"Just a guy? Chandler is not just a guy. He's gorgeous, and sexy, funny, in a band, famous…"

The doorbell cut her off. Rachel goes deathly silent. The doorbell rings again.

"They're here!" Rachel screamed as she worked on her makeup furiously

"I'll get the door" Monica said rolling her eyes at Rachel

As Monica was walking down the stairs the door bell rang again

"I'm coming!"

Monica wasn't dressed nearly as nice as Rachel and she could care less. Rachel was wearing a short red dress that looked great on her. Monica, however, was wearing a pair of blue jeans and an old t-shirt. 

Monica looked through the peep hole in the door. She saw Ross standing on the other side joined by Chandler. They were wearing disguises, but they were in no way convincible.

Monica opened the door smiling. Ross dropped his bags.

"Mon!" he pulled her into a hug

"Hey Ross… Chandler"

Ross picked up his bags and practically ran inside

"Chandler?" Monica said again, he just stood there

"O uh hi… have we meet before?"

"Ya around a year or a year and a half ago, Thanksgiving I think. I'm Ross's little sister"

"Wow you've changed"

Monica looks at him strangely

"You've lost weight… I, uh, I mean you look good" Chandler struggled. He was taken aback by her beauty. Last time he saw her she was well, fat. She had changed so drastically.

Monica raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"You can come in ya know" she smiled

Chandler picked up his bags and followed Mon inside.

"I'll show you were your room is so you can get out of that… disguise"

Chandler followed Monica up the stairs and down the hall.

"Guest bedroom" Monica said as she opened the door. She walked in behind him and was about to show him where everything was but realized he probably already knew. "You know where everything is I'll see you later"

She walked out of the room, Chandler watched her until the door closed. Then began to change clothes quickly.

Ross practically ran into her in the hall. He had already changed

"Where's mom and dad?"

"There out getting you a 'congrats' cake"

"Excellent!"

Ross ran down stairs and Monica heads back to her room to find Rachel. Before she could get to Rachel, Chandler emerged from the guest bedroom dressed in a pair of lose fitted jeans and a baby blue button down t-shirt that insinuate his eyes.

"Hey Monica"

Monica turns around "What?"

"Can you help me real fast? I can't find something"

"Ya hold on"

"I could really use your help now"

Monica sighs "Okay"

She makes her way to him and he motions for the bedroom. She walks in and looks around, his clothes are scattered all over the room. Monica felt the urge to start cleaning right then, but she held it back as best as she could. While she was driving herself crazy keeping herself from cleaning the mess he seemed to create in less than a minute, Chandler shut the door behind her. She neglected to notice this even though she was only about a foot in front of it.

"What did you lose?" she asked breaking away from the mess to Chandler who had walked in front of her. Her eyes caught his, they were a beautiful shade of blue.

"This" Chandler said as he walked towards her bringing her against the door and into a kiss.

Monica got caught in the moment and kissed him back until she realized what they were doing.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled as she pushed him away from her.

Chandler stood back in shock, "What?"

"Look Chandler, I'm sure you have tons of groupies who throw themselves at you. That you can fuck and forget or make out with and never think about it, go to the next city and do it all over again! But I'm not one of them! I'm not impressed that you're in a band or famous, I could careless!" Monica left slamming the door behind her.

Chandler didn't move from the spot, he was still in shock. "Damn" he whispered. No girl had done that since 'Chanandler Bong' had hit it big, actually no girl had ever done that. Hell the last time he did that exact thing with a fan he ended up sleeping with her, more than once. The fact that Monica didn't go along and yelled at him instead wasn't a turn off, quite the opposite, it made him want her more. All he had to do was turn on the Chandler charm and she would no doubt be his. She was a challenge, and he never backed down from a challenge.

"Let the game begin" he smiled as he began to pick up his clothes and put them back into his suitcase.

A/N: Ok that's it for the first chapter **I know I had already gotten about 19 reviews for this story but since it was deleted I lost all of my reviews so please take another second for this story and review again.** If I get 5 to 10 reviews I will post the next one which is a lot longer. So when the next chapter comes is all up to you. Also my girl Euphoric Daze released a story (the fan fic your mother warned you about) called "The Friends We Never Had" which I have a cameo in (Ashlee) well more of like a recurring role. So check it out it's an amazing story. Also I have a story with Euphoric Daze, "He was supposed to be my friend" so check that out also. It's under her name. Please R and R.

**__**

We are the people your parents warned you about


	2. Chapter 2wo

A/N: DAMN! I got a much better response to this story than I thought I was going to get. As promised since I got 5 – 10 reviews here's the second chapter. A lot more happens in this chapter than last. I know not much went on last chapter but that was just the basic set up for the story. This chapter is twice as long and A LOT more stuff goes on so quit reading this and read the story.

Disclaimer: If Chandler was mine do you think I'd be sitting at my computer making up stories about him?… **_Hell no!_** I would be doing… well stuff with him. Use your imagination. 

****

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Last Flight Out 

© 2002 Ash

~ Chapter 2 ~

"Rach they're here" Monica says entering her room

"I know I'm coming" Rachel stood up form the makeup table.

"How's he look?" she asks excitedly

"Good I guess" Monica answers thinking of the previous moment. He was a much different Chandler than she remembered him to be.

"Of course he does! Lets go I can't wait to meet him" Rachel says walking to the door

"Too bad he's an asshole" Monica says under her breath

"What?" Rachel asks turning around

"I didn't say anything"

"Oh, lets go!" Rachel runs out the door

Monica follows her downstairs, they walk into the kitchen to find Ross at the table with a mouth full of food

"Hey" Rachel says going to the fridge to get a bottled water

"What's up?" he asks not looking away from his food

"Rach get me one too"

Ross quickly swallows and looks up from the table

"Rachel how are you?"

"Good" she hands Monica the water

"That's cool. We were on TRL today did ya see it?"

"Ya me, Rach, and Joey watched it" Monica answers

"Joey? You have a boyfriend?" he asks Monica looking concerned. He didn't like her dating, if it was up to him she'd stay single forever. Guys were trouble, he was one of them he should know.

"No, he's Rach's bf"

"Oh, cool" Ross gets up from the table and goes into the living room

Monica starts to clean the table, and his plate. Rachel sits at the other side of the table sipping water excitedly.

"Mon? Can we talk?" Chandler asks as he walks around the corner into the kitchen.

"Not right now Chandler"

Chandler doesn't respond back. His attention has been drawn to Rachel, who at the sound of hi voice had jumped up from the table. When he entered the kitchen she walked over in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. You must be Chandler"

"Yep" Chandler smiles

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sure" Rachel smiles

"I hate to end this convo, but I have to go see Ross about the concert tomorrow. I'll definitely talk to you later though" Chandler winks and walks out of the kitchen

Rachel turns away smiling widely "Did you see him wink! He winked at me, me!"

"Rach" Monica said sounding serious "I'm gonna say this 'cause I love you… seek psychiatric help as soon as possible"

"Shut the fuck up" 

Monica smiles "I'm just letting you know"

***

"Ross"

"Um… hold on" Ross says into his cell phone "Dude!" he covers the end of the phone "It's those girls from TRL, they want to hook up later"

"Sweet, tell them to meet us at… what's the place? Central Perk, later on. Just them though I'm not in the mood for a mob"

Ross shakes his head knowingly "Hey girls? Ya, you know were that coffee joint Central Perk is? Uh huh that place, meet us there at" looks at Chandler. Chandler holds up his fingers "9. Ok cool" he hangs up the phone.

"Dates at 9." Chandler says with a smile "We need to call David, let him know we've got ass lined up for tonight"

Ross smiles widely "Can never get tired off that"

"Did you talk to Johnny?" Chandler asks plopping on the couch

"Ya, we have to be at the Garden by 1 tomorrow"

"That's workable, but I bet I could get him to extend it"

"Dude, we don't need an extension"

"Ross think about" Chandler turns towards him "These girls are huge fans, right?" Ross nods his head "So that means its going to a fuck fest. I figure we'll bang out girls at least a few times. We'll get some drugs and whatever the hell else we want, some booze. If I'm figuring right we won't crash until 7/8 in the morning and 4 to 5 hours is not enough sleep. That is unless you want to be back at 2 or 3 and blow out first night off in a couple of months."

Ross throws Chandler his phone convinced and stands up "Call him"

"We're you goin?"

"I have to take Mon shopping real quick, I promised her I would"

"It's already 5"

"I know, we'll be gone for an hour. I'll come home, get dressed, eat, then we can pick up Dave. We have plenty of time"

"Ok but don't whine like a pussy when 9 rolls around and I'm leaving your ass here" Chandler starts dialing the phone and Ross leaves the living room for the kitchen.

"Mon are you ready to go?" he asks entering the kitchen

"Were we going?"

"Shopping, I promised you I would"

"That was what? 6 months ago"

"Ya but I'm still goin to take you. A promise is a promise. Rach you want to come?"

"Who's going?"

"Me, Mon, and you if ya want"

"Naw I'll just chill here. Don't want to break the bonding" Rachel says knowing that's far from her real reason. Being alone with Chandler is more than she could ask for.

"Are you sure?" Mon asks suspicious of her reason

"Ya I'll be fine. I'll get Joey to come over, we'll hang out"

"Come on Mon"

"I've got to change my shirt"

"Aiight hurry up"

Monica leaves as does Ross leaving Rachel to figure out how she was going to get Chandler.

"Hey give me the keys" Ross says hitting Chandler in the back of the head

Chandler holds up a finger letting Ross know to hold on

"Ya tonight... ok cool" he hangs up the phone smiling "Everything's set, I had Johnny extend it, and David's ready to go whenever we are"

"Sweet, give me the keys so I can go, the sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back"

"O ya" Chandler reaches into his pocket then throws Ross a set of keys "Be careful with it its a..."

"1967 Shelby Cobra" Ross finishes "I know"

Monica comes down the stairs "You ready?"

Chandler looks up from the couch, Monica is now wearing a much nicer and tighter shirt. "Shit" he whispers as she walks towards them.

"Come on" Ross says holding up the keys

Chandlers eyes follow Monica longingly as she walks out the door. Right then he made a vow that before he left New York again he will have his night with Monica, no matter what. He's never backed down from a challenge and he's never lost one, he wasn't planning on breaking his streak.

Rachel entered the living room, her voice breaking his thoughts

"You didn't go with them?" she asks playing dumb

"Nope, figured I'd chill around here"

"Cool" Rachel sits down on the couch next to Chandler

Chandler turns to look at her much like he did with Ross, except this time he brought his leg onto the couch letting it rub against Rachel's "How old are you?"

"17, just got out of high school. Your 20 right?"

"Yep" Chandler smiles. So, she's a fan? "humm..." he wonders to himself sarcastically "What could I and a fan of mine do to kill an hour in a big house all alone?"

"You were great on TRL today" Rachel smiles

"Thanks"

"That was cool how you gave tickets to the audience"

"Ya well just trying to give back. You coming to the show?"

"Me and Mon were gonna go, couldn't get tickets. You guys sold out in like 30 minutes"

"Don't worry about it. I'll hook you up with backstage passes"

"Your great" Rachel smiles widely

"Can I tell you a secrete?"

"Anything"

Rachel leans in as does Chandler. He lets his lips brush hers before going to her ear.

"I'm even better in bed" he whispers

Rachel's eyes light up "O really?" she says with a grin

"No lie" Chandler says moving his lips an inch in front of Rachel's

Rachel waist no time. She leans in and kisses him passionately. Chandler leans back and with a little adjustment she's on top of him. Rachel runs her hands under Chandlers shirt. He sits up, not releasing his lips from hers, and unbuttons his shirt throwing it to the ground. Rachel removes her lips from his.

"We need to go upstairs"

Chandler looks at her confused

"Mon's parents will be home soon" she explains

"We'll go to the guest room"

Chandler grabs his shirt and kisses Rachel while walking towards the stairs. Chandler presses Rachel against the bedroom door kissing her. He wraps one arm around her waist and opens the door with his free hand. The door opens and they stumble in. Chandler kicks the door shut. He breaks away from Rachel to throw his suitcases off the bed. Rachel lays down on the bed kicking off her shoes. Chandler climbs on top of her rejoining their lips. He lets his hands roam down her body then up again, until they rest on the zipper to her dress. Rachel lifts up instinctively. He unzips her. She lets the sleeves fall off of her leaving her breast exposed. Chandler grins widely. He grabs the bottom of her dress removing it from her body. Her hands meet his belt buckle. With one swift motion she removes it. 

A bang down stairs stops them cold. Chandler jumps from the bed and opens the door. Voices can be heard coming from below. He shuts the door and locks it. 

"It's just Jack and Judy" he says while removing his pants

He returns to Rachel. Forty minutes later they lay sweating in the bed.

"Wow" Rachel says lifting up looking at Chandler "That was amazing" her head falls down onto the pillows. "You want to… ya know again?"

"What time is it?" Chandler brings his Rolex to his face "Ya know I'd love too" Rachel smiles "but I can't. I have a date tonight"

Rachel looks appalled "You have a what?" she asks lifting back up looking at him

"A date" Chandler states

"What about this?" Rachel says motioning to her and Chandler 

"It was fun, but I have to go take a shower"

"What?"

"Ok are you deaf?" Chandler asks getting up from the bed putting on his pants "It was fun" he says slowly and mockingly "But now I have to go take a shower"

Chandler stood up, grabbed some clothes out of his suitcase, and left the room without saying another word. Leaving a naked and pissed off Rachel behind.

Rachel slowly gets out of the bed, guilt starting to sink in. She had a good man, Joey was great, and she just cheated on him for no reason. Just because Chandler was in a band and famous she thought he would be different. She figured she could sleep with him then they'd become a couple and the fact that she cheated on Joey wouldn't matter to her. But that plan shot back in her face. 

She put her dress back on, went down the stairs, and through the front door. She didn't want to be in the same house with 'him' any more than she had to. She'd call Monica later.

Ross and Monica arrived back not long after Chandler had gotten in the shower. Monica ran upstairs carrying bags of clothes from various stores. She ran upstairs ignoring her parents who were all over Ross.

Monica burst into her room "RACH!..... Rachel?"

"She went home" Monica turns around to see Chandler standing in her doorway, wearing baggy black pants and a long sleeved grey shirt with a black shirt with a grey Fox logo in the middle over it. He was rubbing his hair with a towel trying to dry it.

"What?"

"She left, went bye bye,... she went home"

"Did she say why?" Monica says trying not to let Chandler get to her

"Nope" Chandler says knowing good and well why "I came out of the shower and she was gone"

"O, I'll call have to call her"

Monica throws her bags on her bed and walks to her door.

"I'm gonna shut this now" she doesn't give Chandler time to respond, she shuts the door in his face.

"ya ok I'm gonna go" he says through the door

Monica smiles to herself. He was an asshole, no doubt about it, but on the other hand he was sexy, and cute. She loved the way anything he wore looked good on him, and the way his eyes sparkle. Wait, what is she thinking? So what his eyes sparkle, he probably can't even remember half of the people he's had sex with. It's like sex is a game to him.

Monica picks up her phone and dials.

"Hey Mrs. G is Rachel there? :listens: Can I talk to her? Thanks"

"Hello?" 

"Hey Rach!"

"O Mon hey"

"Girl why'd you leave?"

"I got bored" she didn't want Monica to know what happened between her and Chandler, she knew Monica would be pissed about it.

"Well you have to get over here. I got some awesome clothes"

"I don't' know Mon"

"Did you not here me?" Monica laughs "I've got new clothes, if you nice maybe I'll let you borrow some"

"Hello?" Chandler picks up

"I'm on the phone"

"O let me know when you're off"

"I might be a while Chandler"

"Who ya talking to?"

"Nonya"

"Ha ha funny, haven't heard that since I was in kindergarten"

"Whatever"

"Once again, kindergarten"

"Look do you want something? I'm trying to talk to Rachel"

"Rachel?" Chandlers voice has a mischievous tone to it "What's up Rach?"

"Fuck off"

"Aww come on don't be like that. It was fun… no lie"

"What are you talking about?" Monica asks

"Nothing huh Rach?"

Monica has no idea what he's talking about, but by the tone of his she could tell he was having fun messing with Rachel about it.

"Chandler" Monica says forcefully wanting to know what was going on

"O look at that Ross is calling me got to go"

"Cha…" Monica starts but she's too late. He's already hung up. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"I dunno"

"Rach?"

"I really don't' know Mon. If I did I'd tell you"

Monica decides to drop it, she'll find out later "Are you coming over here?"

"I might be over later"

"Cool alright"

Monica hangs up and turns on her t.v. 'Chanandler Bong's new video is on. Monica watches the screen as images of the band playing live flash. The camera closes in on Chandler. He's decked out in skater clothes, a beanie adorns his head. He couldn't look cuter. He looks into the camera and winks before exploding into the chorus. Monica tuns off the t.v. She walks to Ross's room and knocks on the door.

"What!?"

"Is Chandler in there?"

The door swings open

"Hey" he smiles

"I don't know why you're smiling. I just came to tell you that I'm off the phone." 

She walks off

"Ow" Chandler grabs at his chest playfully as he shuts the door

"What's the matter with you?" Ross asks tying his shoes

"Your sister's hot! Can she come tonight?"

Ross suddenly becomes serious "Hell no"

"You're not her dad"

"Look Chandler mess with whoever you want. Go buck wild tonight for all I care, I'm sure I'll be right there with you but Mon won't be. She's not like that, she would never go. And whatever your thinking, which I don't want to know, she won't do it"

"Come on man your acting like she's a virgin or something"

Ross looks at Chandler sternly

"Whoa she's a virgin? damn" on the outside he looked shocked, on the inside he was ecstatic. He had wanted her because she was a challenge, but to take her virginity? That was a must have, like winning a Grammy. "Who said I wanted to sleep with her?"

"Chandler please" Ross stands up and walks to the door "You'll fuck anything with tits"

Chandler follows him out the door, shutting it behind him "That is so _not_ true"

They enter the living room

"What time is it?" Ross asks 

"Try looking at your watch"

"8:13, we have time to eat real fast right?"

"We're picking Dave up at 8:30 so if your gonna eat hurry your ass up"

"Ya come on lets go, Mom! Dad! I'm going with Chan we'll be back later!"

Jack exits from the kitchen "Were are you going?"

"We're going to Central Perk"

"Why don't you take your sister with you?"

"Dad I really don't think…"

Chandler cuts him off "She can go if she wants"

Ross glares at Chandler. Chandler looks at him like he has no idea what he said wrong "What?" he mouths shrugging his shoulders

"Dad but…"

"Nonsense, she needs to spend time with you before you leave again. Your both stand up men" Chandler lets out a small laugh "I know you'll take care of my little harmonica. You call her and ask her if she wants to go"

"Mon!" Chandler yells

"You ask her" Jack says pointing to Ross leaving then walking off the two alone

"What Chandler!" she yells in annoyance standing at the top of the stairs

"Do you want to come with me and Chandler?" Ross asks

"Were ya goin?"

"Central Perk" Chandler answers

"I guess I could go, since Rach isn't coming. Your just gonna hang out there?"

Ross goes to answer telling her the truth but Chandler beats him to it. "Yep" Ross hits Chandler in the side

"Ya I can go hold on" she disappears from the top of the stairs

"Hurry up we're leaving in 5" Ross calls after her. "You couldn't just let it go could you?" he says turning to Chandler

"What?"

"O come on, _she can go if she wants_" Ross imitates Chandler

Monica returns at the top of the stairs, she makes her way down them. She has change into one of her new shirts, its loose fit, black, and transparent, Chandler can see her bra through it, even though it is black also, as she walked down the stairs. A new pair of tight, low cut khakis complete the outfit.

"You bought that for her?" Chandler whispers to Ross not taking his eyes from Monica

"Ya why?"

"God bless you man" he says patting Ross on the back

Ross sighs as Chandler opens the door for Monica following her out the door

A/N: OK that's the 2nd chapter. I'm gonna say if I have… 13 (my fav #) to 20 reviews or more I will post the next chapter. I also forgot to thank Alicia for making the summary for me. Thanx girl! Don't forget to check out her story "The Friends We Never Had". It's an amazing story, one of my favorites. Please R&R. Flames are welcomed, so if you must flame till your hearts content. Flames only fuel me.

**__**

Ashlee & Alicia

We are the people your parents warned you about


	3. Chapter Thr3e

A/N: You've made it to chapter 3 congratulations! I'm glad you guys like this story. Umm… read at your own risks. A lot of stuff happens this chapter so try to keep up lol. O ya if you want to flame go ahead, flame till your hearts content. I welcome flames they only fuel me. =) enjoy. Also I got a review saying that Chandler was very much out of character. Is that not the point? It's a fan **FICTION**. Since this is based when they are teenagers in 2002 as far as I'm concerned they're all out of character.

Disclaimer: Must I tell you again? I don't own them =( If only I owned Chandler, I would… let's just say it would be very _very_ fun for me ;)

Set Up: If you've read the other chapters then you know Chandler's 20 and Ross and David are around 20. Monica and Rachel are 17 and Joey is 18. This story is based in the present 2002 and this chap starts **directly** after chapter 2.

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Last Flight Out

© 2002 Ash Matthews

~ Chapter 3 ~

Monica gets in the backset. Ross throws Chandler the keys but Chandler throws them back 

"You can drive"

Ross reluctantly gets into the drivers set. Chandler climbs into the back set next to Monica

"What are you doing?" Ross asks adjusting the rear view mirror

"I'm gonna let Dave ride in the front"

"Chandler…" Ross starts but is once again interrupted by Chandler

"I never let him ride in the front, don't be a jerk"

Ross starts the car and peels out of the driveway ignoring Chandlers last comment

"Hey speed racer" Chandler calls to Ross "take it easy"

Chandlers cell phone begins to ring

"Talk" he says answering, Monica rolls her eyes "We'll be there in a min :listens: Dave slight change of plans Monica's with us now :listens: no every things still set :listens: Ya ok we'll be there… well right now we're pulling into your drive way" Chandler slaps his phone shut

David exits his house. He runs and jumps into the car.

"Go before my mom comes out here and asks me we're I'm going again"

They speed off, David clicks on the radio and Chanandler Bong fills the car

"Boo!" Chandler yells "Change it, change it!"

David switches the station. Hoobastank blasts throw the speakers.

"Keep this on and turn it up" Chandler yells over the already defining music

They park in front of Central Perk, two girls are standing at the entrance. Chandler holds out his hand helping Monica out of the car. 

"Ladies" David says smiling

"Hey Davey" one of them says

"Lets go inside" Ross says "figure out what we're gonna do"

"I call the couch" Chandler says opening the door

"Dude you can't have the couch to yourself"

"Damnit"

"What?" David asks

Chandler points to the couch, a group of six sits on it and the two chairs that surround it. They look in their late 20's early 30's. Chandler slides into a booth followed by Monica, one of the girls and Ross. David and the other girl sit in the two chairs in front of the booth.

"Names" Ross says "You know ours but we're oblivious to yours"

"Well I'm Jennifer" the girl next to Ross states

"And I'm Courteney"

"Ok Courteney, Jennifer, Mon, excuse us for a minute. Guys can I see you real fast?" Ross asks

They get up and walk to the back

Monica looks at the group on the couch "They must be in love" she says pointing to a couple, the girl is snuggled into the guys chest

"Which ones?" Courteney asks turning around

"The girl has black hair, the guys a brunette. You see them? She's snuggled into him"

"That's so sweet" Jennifer sighs

"Are you and Chandler a couple?"

"Me and Chandler? Hell no"

"You guys would look so cute together though" Jennifer comments

"He seems to think so too. I wouldn't be able to stand him if we were going out, I can barely stand him now"

The girls laugh

"What?" David asks Ross

"There's only two of them" he states like the others can't count

"Really cause I see three"

"My sister doesn't count Chandler"

"Ok look" Chandler starts "Courteney and Jennifer obviously like you two, which is a mystery to me, but Mon and me can tag along while you guys have your dates"

"Monica's not gonna do anything with you"

"Again, who said I wanted to? She's your little sister man, I wouldn't do that"

"Alright fine" Ross walks back over to the girls

"There was just a little bullshit in that right?" David smiles

"Completely" Chandler grins "I got her best friend earlier, but she's the one I'm after. She'll be mine before we leave for New Orleans"

"You care to make it interesting?"

"How much?"

"Hundred bucks says you can't get her before we leave"

"You're on"

Chandler and David return to the table

"What are we gonna do?" Chandler ask sliding back into the booth

"Ok well Me, Jenn, Court, and Dave are going to Central Park. Mon was gonna go but she doesn't want to be a fifth wheel, so you and her are gonna go get the stuff and meet us back as Central Park" 

"That's a great idea and all" Chandler starts "but how are we gonna find you?"

"We can just meet in the middle of the Park"

"Have you not seen Central Park? It's huge! How about we just meet back here? It's gonna take me an hour at least, hour and a half at the most. We can meet back up here in an hour and fifteen."

"Aiight"

They stand up when a girl comes on a microphone not far from the booth

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Central Perk is proud to present the music of Ms. Phoebe Buffay!"

The blonde of the group gets up from the couch, guitar in hand, and makes her way the microphone. The other five on the couch clap and cheer loudly. Phoebe does a double take to Chandler and Monica as they walk out the door, then shrugs her shoulders. As they exit they hear her begin to sing.

"Ok is everyone clear on this? We'll meet back at" Ross looks at his watch "10:45ish"

"Ya alright, come on Mon"

Ross watches Chandler and Monica walk off, uncertainties in his eyes. David picks up on it.

"Don't worry about it, they'll be fine" David takes hold off Courteney's hand and walks across the street to Central Park, Ross and Jennifer follow.

"Were we going?" Monica asks. She's walking so far to the side of him a person could fit in between.

Chandler turns down an alleyway

"Not the best part of New York" he says looking around then reaching over pulling Monica right next to him "So stay close"

"Oh" Monica wraps her hand in Chandlers. He smiles to himself at her touch

"To get off the subject off the dark alleyway we find ourselves in" Chandler laughs "I heard you finished high school" he says turning another corner

"Ya"

"Well congrats, how'd you celebrate?"

"Oh my god I got so dru… emotional"

Chandler laughs "Those emotions will get ya every time"

Chandler stops in front of an old broken down ware house. He starts walking towards it, but Monica's grip on his hand doesn't let him go far.

"What?"

"I'm not going in there"

"Mon come on, you can't stay out here alone. I know I haven't been the greatest but I won't let anything happen to you"

"You promise?"

Chandler grins, he takes both of her hands into his "I promise" he whispers sweetly

He starts walking towards the ware house, this time Monica follows. As they enter Monica squeezes his hand. It's full of dust which makes Monica sneeze.

"Shhh…" Chandler says "You have to be as quite as possible" He pulls a switch blade out of his pocket.

"Great" Monica whispers studying the blade. It has a baby blue handle with 'Shifty' inscribed in black on the blade.

Chandler stops in front off an office door. He opens it slowly. He shuts the knife and puts it back in his pocket. "Tyron?" Chandler turns around to Monica, "Shut the door"

Out of no where a guy jumps in front of Chandler knife in hand, but since Chandler and Monica both have their backs turned they don't see him. Chandler, however, senses the disturbance behind him. Monica turns around to see Chandler twist around, whipping the blade out. He barely blocks the knife aimed for his chest. Monica stares scared to move. After a moment of struggling both men withdraw their knifes and but them back in their pockets. They embrace in a hug leaving Monica dumbfounded.

"Shifty, my man, nice ta see ya" Tyron says smiling widely

"We really need a new way to say 'hi' Tyron" Shifty a.k.a. Chandler grins

"So still have time to see old friend wit your busy schedule?"

"I'm only hear till Sunday night, figured I'd pay ya a visit"

"Who's this Shift? Could never keep up with all ya girls"

"That's Mon" Chandler says walking over to her "She's just a friend of mine"

"Before we start, is she cool?"

Chandler looks at her "You cool?"

"Uh ya I'm cool" Monica has no idea what they are talking about

"Good I'll be right back"

"Am I cool?" Monica asks Chandler as Tyron walks out of earshot

He laughs "Like do you toke, shit like that"

"Ya ok"

"Are you cool?" Chandler asks suspiciously

"Of course" Had she ever done drugs? Once, when she was experimenting she had tried weed, cocaine and heroin but had not desire to try them again.

Chandler has his doubts but doesn't say anything

"Shifty? Really?" Monica asks smiling

"It's a nickname he gave me a long time ago, Shifty Switch Blade."

"Gave it to him cause of his style." Tyron comments reentering the room, tackle box in hand. "This boy used to be quit a knife fighter, best in this part of New York. Find anyone out here and ask em, they'll know who he is... Anyway…" he puts the box on a table in the middle of the room "I've gotten a much bigger selection in the past six months since yous been gone"

"Lets see it" Chandler says rubbing his hands together, walking towards the table. He motions for Mon to follow

Tyron opens the box, the top layer is sorted into 15 different types of pills. He pushes the pills up to show an almost bigger assortment of powdered drugs and different types of weed. 

"Wow" Monica looks at it in awe. 

"What cha want?"

"Just the usual"

"You sure?" Tyron grabs a bag of weed out of the box

"Ya, I'm on a really tight leash with this manager. I need 5 bags though, I miss yours on the road. You know ya grow the best"

"I have to go get more from the back"

"Aiight"

"Mon you want anything?" Chandler asks her as Tyron disappears into the back

"Huh?"

"Get what cha want, I can cover it"

"I really wouldn't know, I haven't seen half of this stuff" she knew what some of the powderd drugs were but the rest of them and the pills were a complete mystery.

"I'm not so sure on some of the pills"

Tyron returns with 4 more bags 

"Tyron, what's this?" Monica asks picking up a pill

"Vicoden" he turns to Chandler, "keep this one" Chandler laughs in response, "It's a wicked high, highly recommended"

"You want em?"

"I, uh, sure"

"Give us 10 of em"

"Alright that it?"

"Anything else?" Chandler asks Mon

"No I'm good"

"Aiight that's it"

"5 bags, 10 Vic's that would be... 300" Tyron pulls a prescription bottle from one of the many pockets from his trench coat. He puts the pills in it, setting it on the table.

"Giving me a deal?" Chandler laughs

"You my favorite customer"

Chandler pulls a wad of money from his pocket. He separates 3 bills from the stack and hands them to Tyron. Chandler puts the money back into his pocket

"O I forgot I need some papers"

Tyron reaches into his pocket and pulls out a stack of papers. He hands Chandler three packets of 3 1/2's.

"How much I owe ya?" Chandler goes to retrieve his money

"On the house"

"Thanks"

"No problem" 

"I'd love to stay Ty but I've got friends waiting at Central Park"

"Ross with em?"

Monica looks shocked that he would know her brothers name

"Always"

"Tell em I said 'hi' and that he better come see me before you guys leave again"

"Aiight, I'll see ya man"

"Bye" Monica says grabbing the pills off of the table

Chandler and Monica walk out of the 'office'. They stop to smoke a joint before reaching Central Perk

When Chandler and Monica return to Central Perk none of the others can be seen. They lean against a wall waiting for the rest of the group. All of a sudden Ross walks up to them.

"Were the hell were you!" he yells getting in Chandlers face

"Get out of my face" Chandler yells back

"Do you know what fucking time it is! It's 11:30! What the fucks the matter with you!" Ross doesn't move from Chandler's face

David and the girls come running up

"Dude chill out!" David gets in between Chandler and Ross "I went and got the goods. Me and Mon stopped to smoke a joint on the way back, and here we are now. You need to lose the fucking attitude"

Ross flips Chandler off and goes to Monica. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I don't know what you're freaking out about"

"I'm not freaking out"

"Please"

David is talking to Chandler cooling him down.

Monica moves away from the wall "If you two can stop acting like your 12 can we please get out of here?"

Chandler looks to Ross, Ross nods. "Sorry man"

Chandler doesn't respond.

Monica gives him a 'death stare'

"Ya, no problem"

"Good" Monica says

David and Courteney head across the street, Jennifer follows them not waiting for Ross. Monica takes hold of Chandlers hand which almost sets Ross off again. As the two walk across the street Chandler releases his hand from Monica's grip and wraps his arm around her shoulders. Ross follows them hotly.

They sit around a fountain near the middle of Central Park. Ross has since gotten over his fight with Chandler and is now making out with Jennifer. David and Courteney are also making out. Monica looks around, her and Chandler are surrounded on both sides by the couples, which makes her uncomfortable. Chandler notices this. 

"Hey you want to go for a walk? You know, get away from this? " he motions to the four around them

"I don't know, Ross could flip again"

"Ok I guess you haven't noticed but Ross seems pretty occupied to me. He probably wont' even notice we're gone"

"Ok"

They get up from the fountain.

They walk in silence for a few minutes.

"So what made you change you mind about me?" Chandler asks

"What do you mean?"

"Well before we left your house you couldn't stand to be in the same room with me. Now we're going for a walk and I could be mistaken but I think there might have been hand on hand contact back there" Chandler grins

Monica laughs lightly "I think your right" she once again wraps her hand in his "but I don't know, before you were acting like a huge asshole"

"Ow" he smiles

"Well you were you... I don't know after the coffee house you became... less assholeish. Wait is that a word?"

"Ha, I don't think so. Do you want to come to the show tomorrow, I told Rachel I'd get you guys backstage passes" as soon as he mentioned Rachel he knew he shouldn't have he was getting Monica right were he wanted her and might have just blown it

"About Rachel"

'Damnit' Chandler cursed to himself

"What was that all about earlier?"

"What was what about?"

"The thing between you and Rach on the phone, what happened while we were gone?"

"I told you I didn't know I just came out of the shower and she was gone"

Monica removed her hand from Chandler "Don't lie to me, I could tell by the way you were talking to her something had happened"

"I don't know what her problem was"

"That's fine I can find out from her tomorrow"

"You don't need to do that" he knew he wasn't going to get her to cross that line with him tonight. If things keep going the way they were he would easily have her tomorrow night after the concert, but if she talked to Rachel everything would be ruined. He'd be out a hundred bucks and he would have lost. He doesn't lose.

"If your gonna lie about it, then I think I do"

"Ok do you really want to know?" 

"Yes, I really do"

"While you were gone she came on to me, but since Ross obviously has feeling for her, I stopped it with her. She got really embarrassed and left" Chandler scrunched his face together hoping she would believe him

"She came on to you? I would say I believe that but considering what happened between us earlier at my house, I don't"

"Sorry about that, I meant to apologize earlier. I was completely out of line. I don't know how much trust you had in me before that but it was apparently all lost after so I apologize. I'm truly sorry" Chandler smiled 'good one' he thought to himself

"Apology accepted" she wondered to herself how she missed this side of him earlier, the 'true' (or so she thought) side of him "and I believe you. Rach is a huge fan of yours. You should see her room its like a shrine"

Chandler stops her and looks into her eyes "Are we good now?"

"We're good"

They walk again in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable like the last time. They walk off of the side walk and find a spot under a tree to sit. 

"This is so beautiful" Monica says looking up to the sky

"Mmmm humm,... " Chandler turns and looks at her

She notices him looking and laughs "What?"

"I hate to ask, because I find it unromantic. But I would hate to go through another semi-fight with you so... can I kiss you?"

Monica doesn't respond she leans in and kisses him. He breaks away and smiles at her.

"Your great"

She kisses him again

A/N: Oh what happens next! Monica kissed Chandler. Does that mean that they're going to hook up and Chandler's going to get what he wants? OR that Monica's going to change his ways? OR neither?…. heehee wouldn't you like to know? I KNOW! But you'll just have to wait till I get 25 or more reviews then I will tell you till then I'm gonna leave ya hanging ::evil grin::. Did any of you notice Monica talking about the couple on the couch? For those of you who didn't figure it out the couple was Chandler and Monica like they are now on the show and the group of six on the couch was the group of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I just thought that was weird lol. 

****

A.S.H.L.E.E

OK another case of shameless promotion: Check out my girls (Euphoric Daze) story "The Friends We Never Had" it's an awesome story with a cameo from me! YAY! It's the fan fic your mother warned you about. Also check out my fav ff.net author SFGrl's storys. You'll never find any better: end shameless promotion.

**__**

I'm going to hell! Who's coming with me?


	4. Chapter 4our

A/N: A reviewer (Jessica) reviewed this story saying Chandler was very much out of character. In my authors note for Chapter 3 I stated that, that was the idea for a fan fiction (not everyone mind you but this one if you can't tell) She made it a point to review Chapter 3 just to counter my statements. I have one thing to say.

"If you don't like the way he's acting or how I write my fictions, then don't fucking read them. Don't waist my time with meaningless reviews."

Everyone else enjoy this chapter =)

Please review. Flames are welcomed. If you must, flame till your hearts content. Flames only fuel me to piss you off more than I already have. Flames are ammo for my arsenal. But don't think if you say something I don't like that I'm not gonna say nothing about it. One of my nicknames isn't Cujo for nothing (heehee Alicia)

Disclaimer: If you haven't already guessed I don't own them =( If I could own Chandler for 5 minutes… that's all I need 5 minutes and I'd be content for life… hey a girl can dream can't she?

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Last Flight Out

© 2002 Ash Matthews

~ Chapter 4 ~

Chandler and Monica return to the fountain, Ross and Jennifer are not there. David and Courteney are talking.

"Where'd you guys go?" David asks

"We went for a walk"

"Where's my brother?"

"Him and Jenn went for a walk, but I highly doubt there is any walking goin on"

"Ok that's too much information"

"Chandler can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

Chandler goes to sit down

"No, over there" David gestures 

"Um… ok"

David gives Chandler a look

"Ohhh ok"

They walk out of earshot, Monica sits down next to Courteney

"How was it? I owe ya 100 right?" David reaches to his pocket

"I wouldn't know we didn't do it yet"

"Hold the phone, Chandler Bing can't get into a girls pants? Hell has froze over"

"Funny, you should become a comedian… she's not like the girls I usually get its going to take time"

"So nothing, zero, zilch." David grins

"I kissed her" 

"Whoa score" 

"Shut up, I'm going to get her alright. I'm pretty sure tomorrows the night"

"Usually I would say 'good luck' but I'd be out a hundred this time, so I'm hoping she tells you to 'fuck yourself' " David laughs

"Thanks for the support"

"Anytime man"

"So have you gotten any? 'Cause apparently Ross is getting some"

"No I don't think I'm going to"

"O so sad,… rejected" Chandler grinned

"No she's willing I just don't want to cross that line with her yet"

Chandler looked shocked "What the hell are you talking about? You don't want to 'cross that line'? You're almost as bad as me when it comes to this stuff" 

"I know it's just she's really cool, I think we could make something of it"

"You… you in a relationship? Do you not know what we do? One there's no time for a relationship and two you can't give up on all the groupies, they count on us" Chandler grinned at his last statement

"Now see I forgot about my requirement to all the groupies out there" he rolled his eyes "I'm just going to see were it goes until Sunday, then I'll figure out what I'm gonna do"

"Cha ok" Chandler says sarcastically

"What?"

"Nothing… nothing at all"

"Dude what?" David was getting aggravated

"I just find it funny"

"Just tell me,… what's funny?"

"The fact that you've been pussy whipped in a couple of hours"

"Pus… pussy whipped? I have not been pussy whipped!" David defended

"That's what they all say" Chandler said bringing a cigarette to his mouth

***

"Soooo how are things with you and Chandler going" Courteney asked to break the silence

"I don't know, good I guess it's hard to tell with him"

"You two just seem to have such good chemistry"

"Earlier if you would have told me that I would have laughed at you. Now I'm not so sure"

"How do you mean?"

"He was a complete ass before, but during that walk. He… I don't know seemed to show his real side. He was sweet, romantic in a way, we had this kiss. I'm not sure about it but I think there might be something there."

"That's so great"

"You think so?"

"I really do, I know I haven't know you two but for only like what? A couple hours, but as soon as me and Jenn saw you two we saw something. You guys had this chemistry, we were shocked when you said you weren't together"

***

Chandler was still talking to David when his phone rang  
  
"What!" he answered aggravated, he shot a worried glance to David "O Johnny, Hi" (A/N: Johnny is their manager)

"Were the hell are you!"  
  
"At Ross's why?"  
  
"No your not"  
  
"Ya we are, Me, David, Ross and Monica"  
  
"Really that's funny cause I just called Ross's"  
  
"You... uh, you did?" Chandler looks up to David who looks as worried as Chandler feels  
  
"Surprise! Do you really think I'm that stupid Bing? You insult me you really do"  
  
"I don't know what you've been told but were just hanging out, at this coffee shop..."  
  
"Central Perk"  
  
"Ok so you have been told"  
  
"I was also told that it closes at 12 so where the hell are you"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know Bing what time _is_ it?"  
  
Chandler looks to David 'what time is it?' he mouths. David throws his watch into his face '2:45' he mouths back  
  
"Uh" Chandler swallows hard, Johnny is the only person he knows who can make him this nervous "2:45ish"  
  
"Exactly so what the hell have you been doing for 3 hours? Which I'm sure is not even the correct amount of time since I know you weren't sitting around at a coffee shop for a couple of hours"  
  
"We've been hanging out in Central Park"  
  
"Who would we be?"  
  
"Me, Ross, Dave, Mon, and Co..." Chandler stops letting the sentence finish itself  
  
"And who?"  
  
"No one just Me, Ross, Dave, and Mon. That's all"

"What about those girls from TRL?"  
  
"What uh, what girls?" Chandler rubbed the back of his neck

'Damnit!' Chandler thought to himself 'How the hell does he know all of this'  
  
"Those girls you winked at during the show. Are they there?"

"No sir haven't seen them since the show"  
  
Ross and Jennifer come walking up, they are both apparently drunk  
  
"Great" Chandler exhales  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing nothing"  
  
"Chandler who you talking to man! Another chick?"  
  
Chandler turns to David 'Shut him up' he mouths pointing roughly to Ross  
  
"Another chick? Was that Ross"  
  
"Yes sir he just walked up"  
  
"Let me talk to him"  
  
"Why do you need to talk to him, you can talk to me we're cool right?"  
  
"_Bing_"

"Right... Ross the phones for you, its Johnny"

Chandler hands over the phone. He shoots a 'worried as hell' glance to David who sends it back

"Hey Johnny what's goin on man?" Ross slurs

"Where are you?"

"Central Park I think" Ross covers the phone but fails to cover it were Johnny can't hear "Chandler were are we?"

"Central Park" Chandler sighed, this night is coming to an end and fast

"Are you drunk?"

"Drunk? No I'm not drunk, just slightly intoxicated"

"Really?" he asks sarcastically

"No" Ross looks around him like he doesn't want anyone to hear him "I was lying, I am so drunk" he whispers into the phone

"Is there any one else with you besides the band?" Johnny asked knowing that if Ross was as drunk as he was acting he could get everything out of him

"Umm Monica, she's the only chick"

David breathed a sigh of relief

"That's it??" Johnny was suspicious

"Ya...... Oh and those uhhh what's the word, what's the word?" Ross snaps his fingers

"Chicks?" Chandler offered, he might as well help him out in ruining their night if it was going to happen

"Ya! thanks man, chicks. There are those two chicks Jennifer and Courteney, we meet them at TRL, they're really hot!"

David hits himself in the forehead, he couldn't believe this

"Drugs?" Johnny asks

"Drugs?" Ross repeats

Ross looks at Chandler and David who are both mouthing 'no' and shaking there hands

"Quit telling me to say 'no' " Ross says almost dropping the phone but he gets control back over it and puts it back at his ear "You know you have some weed Chandler"

"Oh my god" Chandler puts his face in his hands crouching down to the ground "Oh my god"

"Thanks Ross let me talk to Bing"

"Chandler the phone's for you" Ross says tossing the phone and walking to Jennifer

Chandler fumbles with it but catches it before it hits the ground. He puts it to his ear but doesn't say anything. He slowly stands back up.

"You should never be aloud to talk to people" David seethes as Ross walks by

"Bing!" Johnny yells so loud David could hear it 

Chandler pulls the phone from his ear for a second "Uh… yes?"

"Drugs?"

"We have no drugs sir I don't know what Ross was talking about. He's so drunk ya know"

"O ya I'm sure he was just making it up, especially the part about you telling him to say 'no', that was all fake right?"

"Yeah,… Yes sir"

"That's what I thought. Get home Bing, all of you. I'll see you tomorrow at one. We'll discuss this"

"I thought you said we could come at 3"

"_One_ Bing! Now go home before I send somebody for you"

"That won't be necessary"

"It better not be"

Johnny hangs up the phone.

"Damnit!" Chandler yelled acting as if he was going to throw the phone

"What he say?" David asks 

"We have to be at the Garden at one now. He's going to talk to us"

"Holy shit you don't think?"

"Ya I do, thanks a lot Ross" Chandler looks around "Where the fuck is Ross?"

"He's…" David turns around "Well he was just here"

"This is just great!" Chandler runs his fingers through his hair in nervousness

"He's over there puking" Jennifer offers. Chandler and David had forgotten she was there, they had been too caught up with what was happening

"Let him puke" Chandler says angrily "Son of a bitch"

Chandler goes and sits on the bench nearby and lights up a joint

"What are you doing! We've go to go"

"I'm not going anywhere" Chandler puffs at the joint madly

"Dude, Johnny said to go home, we've got to go home" David tried to reason

"Johnny said this, Johnny said that. Fuck Johnny, he's not the boss of me"

"I think he is, he's our manager"

"Exactly! He's _just _our manager, that's it. He can't tell us what to do"

"But Chan…"

"Fuck off" he runs his hand through his hair again

"All I'm saying is that we should do what we're told aiight? So if your not going home I'm leaving without you"

"Go, I could care less, but your not taking my car, call a goddamn taxi" Chandler throws David his phone

"I have my own. We all got one from the T-Mobile deal remember?" David throws the phone back but Chandler makes no attempt to catch it. It hits his chest and clatters the ground

Ross and Jennifer are now standing by

"What's wrong with him?" Ross slurs wrapping his arm around Jennifer's shoulders

"Leave him alone, come on we're leaving"

"Why?" Ross asks as if he had no recollection of his phone conversation with Johnny

"Cause you're a dumb ass"

"Oh"

David, Ross, and Jennifer leave Chandler in search of Monica and Courteney

"Where's Chandler?" Monica asked standing up as the three approach

"I don't know we left him but we've got to go" David answers

"We can't leave him"

"He doesn't want to go"

"Then I'm staying, I'm not just going to leave him here"

"Suit yourself, come on" David says to the others "I have a cab waiting"

Monica finds Chandler sitting on the bench. He is now smoking a cigarette. She sits down next to him and waits for him to speak.

"Where's everyone" he finally asks

"They left"

"You should have went with them"

"Don't be stupid I wasn't going to leave you"

Chandler takes a drag from his cigarette, drifting back into silence

"Are you gonna tell me why you didn't want to go or are we just going to sit here?" she asked after a few minutes

Ross stood pacing in his room. He looked to the clock. 4:31am. 4:31 and they still weren't back. He stopped pacing as a wave of nausea took over him, he sighed and sat on his bed. He kept glancing at the clock every few minutes, 4:34, 4:35, 4:39. Why he had left Monica alone with Chandler in Central Park he couldn't figure out. He blamed it on his drinking. He was ready to get in his parents car and go look for them. Even though he had thrown up most of the alcohol, he knew he was in no shape to drive. The sudden sound of his phone ringing made him jump. He fumbled with it for a second, finally getting it to his ear.

"Monica!?"

"Who?"

Ross sighed in disappointment "Hey Johnny"

"Ross where's Bing, he's not answering his phone"

"I know" Ross whispered

"What?"

"Nothing… I think he's sleeping"

"Ok good. I called David and he told me he didn't come back with you guys. So I sent some people to Central Park and he wasn't there. What time did he get back?"

"Not long after we did. About 3:13" Ross lied

"You got home at?"

"2:56ish"

"Ok go to bed I'll see you at one"

Ross hung up his phone. "Shit" he began to pace again. Where the hell are they if they're not at Central Park?

A/N: That's Chapter 4, don't forget to let me know what you guys think. If I get 42 or more reviews you guys can have the next chapter. I've already written up to chapter 9 so when you guys get to read the next chapters is all up to you.

The first person who is able to tell me what song the following lyrics come from and who sings the song will get the first half of Chapter 5 before anyone else.

Send answeres to Psychobunny127@aol.com

****

We are the youth and politicians are so sure

We are the youth and we are knocking on deaths door


	5. Chapter 5ive

A/N: Here's chap 5. It took me so long to update cause I've been busy but whatever here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own them =[ but I'm asking for them for Christmas… one can only hope

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

©opyright 2oo2

Ash Matthews

~ Chapter 5 ~

"Where we going?" Monica asks taking a cigarette from Chandler

"I dont' know yet" Chandler answered switching gears

"Cool"

"Are you sure you want to come?" Chandler looks to Monica momentarily then back to the road "I dont' want to get you in trouble... I mean Johnny's already pissed at me. I've got nothing to lose, but your parents will be pissed"

"Are you kidding, my mom's always pissed at me. As far as she's concerned there's nothing I can do right. This is just icing to her cake"

"So is that a yes? or a no?"

"It's more of a hell yes"

Chandler laughs "Alright then" he turns onto the interstate

Chandler's phone begins to ring "Can you get that? I can't do three things at once" he laughs "and I'm already driving and smoking"

"Sure" Monica picks up the phone "Its Ross" she goes to answer it

"Dont' answer that!"

"What? Why?"

"Because he'll want to know were we are. When he finds out were not coming back yet he'll get pissed probably call Johnny and it won't be pretty. Just trust me on this"

"Uh ok" Monica was a little apprehensive about not answering but put the phone down anyway

Monica looks to a sign as they pass it reads "New York state border"

"Ok were are we at?"

"New Jersey"

"Why New Jersey?"

"Because it has the best clubs and I need to blow some steam"

"I can't get into clubs"

"I'll get you in, I know all the bouncers"

"Damn when you lived here you got around"

"Ya well anything to keep me away from my parents, I went a lot of places"

"Whats wrong with your parents?"

"There will never be enough time for that conversation"

They pull up to a big, Hollywood type, club. It's around 5:31 but there's still a line, and there's no sign of closing anytime soon.

"When does this place close?" Monica asks getting out of the car

Chandler throws the keys to Monica "It doesn't. Hold onto those for me"

He walks to the passengers side and takes hold of her hand "Come on"

They don't get into the line instead Chandler leads Monica to the side of the velvet rope. As they make their way down the side of the line somebody reaches out and grabs Chandlers sleeve. He spins his head around.

"Is your name Chandler?!?" a girl about 18,19 years of age asks

"Ya, can I have my sleeve back?"

"Oh my god! I knew it was you!" she screams. She doesn't loosen her grip on his sleeve. Others in the line begin to stare at Chandler. "Your Chandler from 'Chanandler Bong'!"

Screams erupt from the line

"Shit!" Chandler pulls his sleeve from the girls grip

"What?" Monica asks amused

"Can you run fast?" he looks to her quickly, backing away from the line. She releases her hand from his.

"I guess"

"Ok good… run!" he grabs her hand and takes off for the door

The line begins to dissipate as girls climb over and crawl under the rope to chase after Chandler

Chandler and Monica reach the door but are stopped by a bouncer. The bouncer recognizes him immediately.

"Chandler!"

"Tony, my man, you've got to let us in"

"Of course" Tony backs away from the door

"Thanks man. Watch out for that" Chandler points to the crowd running towards them

"Damnit Chandler"

"Sorry"

Monica pulls him into the club

"That was insane! I don't think I've ever ran that fast!" Monica says out of breath

They sit at the bar

"I was hoping for no mobs while I was on a day off but whatever"

"Funny, I haven't heard that since kindergarten" Monica smiles

"What?…" Chandler looks at her confused, finally it clicks "Oh!" he laughs

"There ya go"

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure"

"Hey Matt! Beer for me and... what do you want?"

"Same"

"Ok two beers"

The guy at the end of the bar grabs two long neck bottles from under the bar and brings them to Chandler and Monica.

"Thanks Matt"

"No problem Chan. Drink all you want it's on the house"

"Sweet thanks"

Matt walks to a customer yelling out his name

"I would have never saw you as a beer drinker" Chandler comments as Monica takes a swig, they sit sipping their beers. Chandler gets up from the stool and extends his hand to Monica "You want to dance?"

"I'd rather go sit over there" Monica points to a couch across the club

"Ya ok"

They weave their way through the ever growing crowd of people to the couch against the wall.

"You've been really great tonight" Monica says sitting down "I really appreciate it, I was wrong about you"

Much to his surprise before he can respond Monica's lips are on his. This defiantly wasn't like her but she liked it and she was sure Chandler did too. She maneuvered herself to be sitting on Chandlers lap. His back was pressed hard to the back off the couch as they continued to kiss furiously.

Chandlers hands roomed up and down her body. Monica tugged at his shirt. Chandler pulled away from her

"Wait" she looked at him confused "Do you really want to do this here?" his remarks were confusing even him. Why the hell would he want her to stop, isn't this what he wants? He tried to recover himself "With all these people around? My car would be a lot better"

"That's true" Monica said kissing him again

"Seriously, lets get some more drinks then we'll make our way to my car and finish this" _Damnit! Just let her do it now. It's what you want, and apparently she wants it to. Stop being a pussy_. He tried to reason with himself.

Monica gets up and walks to the bar not waiting for Chandler. "Margarita" she called out to Matt. 

"What kind?"

"Peach"

"Sure thing"

Chandler walks up behind her. "What cha order?"

"Peach Margarita" she answered as Matt placed it in front of her "What no whipped cream?" she teased

Matt smiled and reached under the bar bringing up a can of whipped cream. He sprayed it in a twist then plopped a cherry on top. "There ya go"

"Thanks"

"Mmm hmm, Chan you want anything?"

"Uh ya get me a... everclear and sprite"

"A Jackson Rodgers?"

"Yep"

"Alright"

Matt walks to the other end of the bar to fix the drink.

"Jackson Rodgers? Never heard of it"

"Oh it's a drink we named after a friend of ours who moved to Florida, that's his fav"

"Oh"

Matt handed Chandler his drink and walked away.

An hour later they had went through about 7 drinks a piece. Monica had told Chandler all about her situation with her mom. Chandler was used to drinking that much so he had a nice buzz but wasn't trashed. Monica was bordering trashed. 

"Are you ready to go?"

"Ya sure" Monica said finishing off the last of her drink "What time is it?"

"Uh..." Chandler brought his watch to his face, maneuvering it so the light would hit it so he could see "damn almost 8"

"In the morning"

"Ya in the morning"

"My mom is going to be so pissed... eh so what"

"Well from what you told me I dont' think it would have mattered how long you stayed out"

"True"

"So you ready?"

"Ya lets go"

They get to the car without any interruption like earlier.

"We're going home?"

"Ya I figure we should now ya know"

"I guess"

Monica didn't say anything about what happened earlier and finishing it in the car, and Chandler was some what relieved. He couldn't figure out why and it was tearing him apart. He was Chandler, the Chan-Chan Man, he didn't back down from sex. 

When they got to the house it was some where around 10 in the morning. Monica was asleep. 

"Mon" Chandler whispered "Mon" he said a little louder when the first attempt failed

"Wha... what?" she stirred

"Mon we're home"

"Damnit" she whined "Do we have to go in now? I dont' feel like getting bitched at I have the worst headache" she placed her hand over her head

Chandler grinned "Ya, the sooner we go in the better"

Monica groaned 

Chandler got out of the car and went around to the passenger side "Come on" he said opening the door "Maybe we can get in without being seen, if not I'll try to take the heat off of you"

She reluctantly got out of the car 

"See that wasn't so hard"

"Speak for yourself you dont' have to talk to my mom" She said walking to the house

Chandler shut the door and followed her. She opened the front door and entered the house as quietly as possible, Chandler was right behind her.

"Straight upstairs" Chandler whispered

They were half way up the stairs when a noise in the kitchen stopped them.

"Monica!" Judy's voice echoed in the house

"Go go go!" Chandler whispered louder in her ear. 

They ran up the rest of the stairs. They went their separate ways. Chandler stopped at his door and turned to Monica. She was entering her room.

"Mon" he said just loud enough for her to hear

"Huh?"

"Good night" he laughed lightly

"Ya, good morning to you too" she smiled

Monica woke to the sound of knocking on her door. She instinctively throws a pillow on her face to cover her eyes from the sun.

"Monica!"

"What!" Monica shot back, just the sound of her mothers voice irritated her. And her knocking wasn't helping her headache.

"Get up now! and unlock this door!"

Monica sighed and rolled off of her bed, she was still in her clothes from last night. She looked at her clock and plopped back down on her bed, 1:16. She had been asleep for only 3 hours and like an hour on the car ride there so around 4 hours. She felt so exhausted, the last thing she needed was for her mother to start bitching at her. It was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not, the knocking turned to pounding. 

"I'm coming!"

Monica changed into more comfortable clothes, sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. Her hair smelt like cigarette smoke and her breath was masked with alcohol. She yawned as she unlocked the door.

"Yes?"

Judy barged into the room "What time did you get home last night?"

Before she could answer Judy cut her off

"...or should I say this morning"

"You already know, dont' ask" Monica answered

"Don't talk back to me" Judy shot "What time?"

"9:30, 10"

"10:06" Judy corrected

"Ok 10:06" Monica sighed

"Your brother came home at a respectable hour"

"Good for him"

Judy glared at Monica "He wasn't out all night with that hoodlum, doing god knows what"

"Chandler is not a hoodlum"

"Please"

"Are you done?" Monica asked in annoyance

"What were you doing all night?"

Monica rolled her eyes "I was out that's all you need to know"

"Dont' roll your blood shot eyes at me" 

"Damnit" Monica said to herself, she hadn't thought of her eyes. Now she knew about her drinking, just something else to add to her list.

"You slept with him didn't you?" her eyes never left Monica's "What a slut"

"I didn't have sex with him!" Monica yelled her emotions getting the best of her "Get the fuck out of my room"

"What did you say?" Judy's eyes narrowed

"Get the _fuck_ out of my room" Monica seethed

"You're not going to that concert tonight, and your not seeing him again"

"It's kind of hard when he's staying in the same house" Monica shot back

"Then you won't be hear, your going to stay with your Aunt Lidy for the summer. That way you'll be gone for a couple months"

"The hell I'm am"

"We'll see about that" Judy marched out of the room slamming the door behind her

"God!" Monica yelled in frustration

She made her bed and picked up her clothes, trying to take her mind off of her mother.

***

David and Ross stand side by side as Johnny paces in front of them. Chandler is slouched behind them on a couch, he is to the left of David. He only got an hour of sleep. He was still in his clothes from last night.

"Drugs and alcohol" Johnny shook his head "Can't leave you boys alone for a minute"

"We're really sorry, sir" Ross apologized

"Ya" David nodded

Johnny looked to Chandler waiting for him to apologize. Chandler began to light up a cigarette.

"Don't light that in here"

"What? We can't smoke now?" Chandler lit the cigarette anyway

"Keep pushing it" 

"I intend to" Chandler whispered

Johnny glared at him "I didn't want it to come to this, but it looks like I have no choice"

Chandler sighed knowing what was coming

"From now on you will all be assigned a sort of body guard. They will follow you around to protect you and most importantly keep you from the drugs and alcohol. You can write about it, sing about it, because that's what sells, but your not gonna do it. As long as you're with this label and I'm your manager you'll play by those rules, and you're here for three more albums. Just read your contracts"

"Bullshit" Chandler commented a little above a whisper

"What?"

"That's bullshit" Chandler answered

"You need a serious attitude adjustment. Right now you need to go practice for the show, but I want to talk you about your attitude and this" Johnny throws a paper at him "...later"

Chandler looks at the paper, New York Times, in the bottom section of the cover is a picture of Chandler and Monica as they were leaving the club. The caption reads "Rock star native, Chandler Bing, parties all night with underage teen"

"Damnit!"

David and Ross begin to exit the room, Chandler throws the paper on the couch and warily follows.

"Bing"

"Uh huh"

"Whatever paraphernalia you still have, I want it before the nights over"

Chandler walks out of the room without another word

***

Monica sits on her bed rummaging through her cds, she now wears a pair of low cut jeans and a red t-shirt with the words "Rock Star" across the front. Ross bought her both earlier yesterday. She stops at a cd, a smile appears on her face the cd reads "Chanandler Bong Issues" a picture of the band adorns the cover. She places it in the cd player and begins to put on her make-up. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she wasn't staying there.

***

"Good job guys" Johnny says as they finish the rehearsal

"Chan can I talk to you?" David asks as they exit the stage

"Ya, sure"

"Sorry for leaving you last night man" 

"Don't worry about it, you didn't want to get in trouble"

"You were out all night with Monica huh? That's why Ross is pissed at you"

"Yep"

"Damn you"

"You don't' have to pay me yet. We didn't do anything cept for making out"

"The way things are going I'll never have to pay you"

"You'll pay me tonight" Chandler said with confidence

"Oh ya. What makes you so sure tonight's the night?"

"Because now she trust me. It'll be like stealing candy from a baby"

"Except this is virginity and a 17 year old" David grinned

"Details" 

A/N: I'm not gonna black mail for reviews anymore lol I'm just gonna post chapters once a week so it will 5 to 7 days before the next chapter is posted but just cause I'm not black mailing anymore doesn't mean you can't show me love and review anyway. Maybe if I get lots of reviews it will encourage me to post the next chapter sooner but like I said I'm not gonna blackmail lol

**__**

I can't take it much longer

I think I might go insane

Stop pressuring me

Make me wanna ScreaM

(words from the best song ever "ScreaM" by Michael & Janet Jackson)


	6. Chapter 6ix

A/N: Hey all. The 6th chapter is here. Joey returns for this chapter cause I figured I should put him back in the story since he's so damn hot (don't worry Alicia I'm not gonna get on your man lol) Humm… ::tries to think if anyone else pops up in this chapter that's been MIA:: Nope that's it. Enjoy this chapter

Please Review and if you want to flame then flame till your hearts content. Flames are ammo for my arsenal, they only fuel me. Plus they're funny as hell to read.

Disclaimer: I don't' own any of the F.R.I.E.N.D.S original 6 or Madison Square Garden. In this chapter I do own Johnny, the guard, and… oh the crazy fan lol. I do own this story and it's ©opyrighted so if you want to use it on your site our in your zine as me first (psychobunny127@aol.com) put the subject "Fan Fic" or "Last Flight Out" cause if not I'll probably delete it. So this disclaimer isn't humorous I know but it's not as easy as it looks to think of so many disclaimers so this ones blah.

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Last Flight Out

©opyright 2oo2

Ash Matthews

~ Chapter 6 ~

Monica finished her makeup. She knew where she was going. She crept down stairs and out the front door.

Madison Square Garden wasn't very far from her house, but she wasn't about to walk. She went into the garage to find her mothers as well as her fathers car's gone. They were both gone, where she wasn't sure but didn't care. Monica ran back into the house, she picked up the cordless phone on the way to the kitchen. She dialed and began to dig through the cabinets.

"Joey" 

"Hey Mon what's up?"

Monica found what she was looking for and pulled out the bottle

"Nothing much. Can you give me a ride to MSG?"

"Uh ya. What cha going there for?"

"I have to go see Chandler" she takes two of the aspirin dry

"You sure he's legit?"

"Ya Joe he's fine. Don't worry about it"

"You sure?"

"Joey" her tone lets him know to drop it

"Ok, ok. I'll be there in 5"

"Thanks"

Joey and Mon have been friends since they were in middle school. Even longer than she had been friends with Rachel. He was very protective of her. And very rude to anyone she dated. Because of Monica's weight problem she had gotten picked on a lot, which made Joey become extremely protective of her. He had always stood up for her if she was getting picked on. She had a horrible break up in 10th grade, she cried for days. Ever since the 10th grade incident he liked to let all of her boyfriends know that if they hurt her he'd kick their ass. As a result he had scared away a lot of guys. It was sweet no doubt, but annoying at the same time. Either way Monica knew he had her best interests at heart.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Monica turned off the t.v and opened the door.

"You ready?"

"Yep"

"You look good" Joey comments as they walk to his car

"Ya think so?" Monica said spinning around

They get into his car, 2002 Integra GSR.

"Can we get something to eat first?"

"What cha want?"

"Some fries and a soda"

"Fast food it is"

They pull up to the fast food restaurant.

"Ya can I get a large fry and a coke"

Monica hits his leg

"Ow… diet coke"

Joey pulls up to the window

"$2.15"

Monica begins to dig through her pockets

"I got it" Joey pulled out a fairly large wad of money. He pays then notices Mon starring "Last audition went _really_ well" he smiled

He gets handed the food and drives off. They stop at a red light

Joey turns and looks at her "How **YOU** doin'?" he grins

Monica throws fries at him "Very funny"

"What?" Joey says shrugging his shoulders smiling widely "We going to the Garden now?"

"Ya" Monica answered taking a sip of her coke

"Aiight"

"So you're sure he's legit Mon? I mean he's famous, he could have any girl he wants. He could be playing you. Guys only want one thing, I'm one of them I know"

"Yes dad"

Joey smiles

"He's nothing like you I promise"

"Your funny today" Joey said pulling over to a newspaper stand

"I know… What are you doing?"

"I have to get a paper for my dad" he gets out of the car

He returns and throws the paper on Monica's lap. "Hold that for me"

"Is Chandler in here anywhere for the show?" she wonders out loud

She flips the paper over checking the other side of the front page. She gasps causing Joey to turn to her.

"What?"

"I'm on the front page!"

"Your what??" Joey asked in shock turning his attention back to the road

"There's a picture of me and Chandler on the front page! It says ' "Rock star native, Chandler Bing, parties all night with underage teen" ' I wonder if he's seen this"

"Whoa hold on a second 'parties all night'? You were out all night with this guy?"

"Not all night..." Monica explains "... only till 10"

"In the morning!"

"Why does everyone keep focussing on that?"

"Cause you dont' even know him" Joey answers pulling into Madison Square Garden parking lot. A group of fans crowd every entrance.

"I know him now" Monica smiles leaning over and giving Joey a kiss on the cheek "Thanks, I'll see you later"

"Ya ok, be careful" Joey sighs in defeat

"I'll try"

"Not funny"

"I will I promise"

"Later"

She walks around to his door, he rolls down the window

"How long have we been friends?"

Joey looks at her confused

"Friends, you and me, how long?"

"I don't know" he stops to think "Around 6 years"

"Exactly since I was 11 and you were 12. So why don't you trust me"

"What?" her question caught him off guard

"Why don't you trust me, ya know, with guys"

"I completely trust you. It's the guys I don't"

Monica smiles. She leans into the window and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Good answer slick"

"I know. That's why I have four dates this week"

"Pig, looks like your getting over Rachel pretty fast"

"Well when someone calls you one night and breaks up with you for no apparent reason and won't tell you why, there's no reason to dwell on it"

"Ya, I guess"

"Have a good time Mon"

He drives off then circles back around to her before she gets lost in the crowd

"What?" Monica walked up to the car

"Just to let you know, I'm not a pig. I can't help it if girls find me irresistible"

Monica laughs lightly "I'm sure that's it"

Monica makes her way through a crowd of fans to one of the entrances. She heads for the door but is stopped by a body guard. 

"Where do you think your going?"

"To see Chandler" Monica states 

"No you're not. Can't get through hear without a pass"

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, who are you" he answers sarcastically

"I'm Monica Geller. Ross's sister. Have you not seen the paper I was out with Chandler last night"

"Well, Ms. Geller your not getting through here without a pass or some form of id proving that you are who you say you are"

"Look just get Chandler on your walkie talkie thing or something he'll let me in"

"Mr. Bing will not be bothered."

"Shit" Monica walks into the crowd "Hey, do you have a cell phone I could use?" she asks a girl covered in 'Chanandler Bong' merchandise. She wears the hat, shirt, necklace, bracelet, rings with each guys face on them, and her pants are covered in about 15 different patches from the group. 

"Sure" she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a cell phone with a 'Chanandler Bong' face plate

"Damn, you're a big fan huh?" Monica asked looking at the phone weirdly

"O ya. They're the best, aren't you?"

"Not really."

The girl looked at her in shock "What! Why not!"

"It'd be a little weird to be a big fan of my brothers group" she starts dialing

"Your Ross's sister!"

"Uh huh. Can you excuse me for a second"

"Sure!" the girl quipped. She turned to her friend "That's Ross's sister!" she whispered excitedly

Monica puts her finger in her ear so she can hear the phone better "Chandler?"

The girl looks at her with wide eyes "Your calling Chandler! On my phone! Oh my god!"

Monica smiles and continues to talk

"Hey babe what's up?" 

"I'm outside Madison."

"Really…"

"Ya but the guard won't let me in."

"I'll be there in a second. I'll get you in"

"Ok cool. Watch out though there's a huge crowd out here"

"What entrance you at?"

"Um… hold on"

"What entrance is this?" Monica asked the fan

She turned from her friends "West"

"Thanks. Chan, it's the west"

"Aiight be right there"

Monica hangs up the phone. She goes into the call log and deletes Chandler's number.

"Here. Thanks"

"No problem!"

"So your Monica Geller." Another fan asks

"Ya"

"I saw you in the paper this morning. Are you and Chandler a thing?"

"No, just friends"

"That's good. My friend wanted me to ask you. She's a huge fan of his, she gets pissed when she hears someone's going out with him"

"Why? He's a big boy. He can date now"

  
"Mon!" Chandlers voice booms through the crowd

"I've got to go"

Monica begins to make her way back out of the crowd. Defining screams erupt. 

"It's Chandler!" a girl next to her screams

Monica picks up speed, picking her way through. The crowd begins to move forward. She gets to the beginning and the guard stops her again.

"She's ok" Chandler says hurriedly

"Ok go ahead" he picks up his walkie talkie "We need back up at the west entrance now!"

Monica walks passed him into the building with Chandler. Chandler locks the door behind them. Fans bang on the door screaming trying to get in. 

"Here" Chandler hands her a backstage pass "Your gonna need this" 

Monica puts it around her neck "Thanks… did you see the paper?"

"Ya." 

"I wonder how they knew we were there"

"I'm thinking they were following us the whole time" he answered annoyance in his voice. You'd think the media would give him some sort of privacy but apparently not.

They pass Johnny and he stops and turns around

"Who's this?" he asks pointing to Monica aggravated "I told you No Fans"

"She's not. This is Monica, Ross's sister"

"Monica who you were out all night with?"

"Yes"

"That's just great" he says sarcastically as he walks off

"What the hell's his problem?" Monica asks as the walk into Chandler's dressing room

"Don't ask"

"Have you seen Ross?" Monica asked thumbing through Chandlers wardrobe

"No but he's really pissed at me. He told Dave that your parents were pissed. I'm surprised to see you here"

"I'm not supposed to, but what they don't know won't hurt 'em"

Chandler looked at her waiting for her to explain

"I got into a fight with my mom about being out and she said I couldn't come to the show tonight and I couldn't see you anymore. I told her that was kinda hard since you were staying at the house so now she might be sending me to my Aunts for the summer"

"Wow… I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" Monica plopped down onto the couch that sat against the wall "So what's there to do around here?"

"That" Chandler fell down next to her

"Fun"

"It can be" he leans in and kisses her passionately

The door opens and Johnny walks in

"Bing!"

"Fuck!" he pulls away from Monica who looks embarrassed to be caught

Chandler sighs and runs his fingers through his hair "Ya"

"You have a press conference in 15 minutes so if you could detach your self from _her_ I need you by the stage in 10"

"Ok"

Johnny walks out slamming the door behind him

"I think I should go" Monica gets up from the couch

Chandler grabs her hand "Don't go" he lightly pulls on her hand and she returns to the couch

He returns his lips to hers. A couple minutes go by and he is now laying on top of her kissing her passionately. Monica has her hands up his shirt. In the midst of making out they neglected to hear the door knob giggling.

"Chandler we need to…"

Chandler jumps up from Monica onto his feet "I've got to start locking the door"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Hey Ross" Monica says fixing her shirt

A/N: Chapter 6… pretty boring huh? Not much happened in this chapter but ::looks at chapter 7:: Ya Chapter 7 is pretty eventful and it's over 3,000 words long. So review and you'll have chapter 7 before you know it.

I want to thank Euphoric Daze for helping me out when I get stuck with this story. Thanx girlie!

****

|C|H|A|N|D|L|E|R| |B|I|N|G|

my addiction

__

|P|E|R|R|Y|S| |G|I|R|L|I|E|


	7. Chapter Se7en

A/N: Ya finally here it is the 7th chapter. I've been getting some pissy ass reviews on people waiting for these chapters and really I dont' appreciate it (complete sarcasm). I've done said i'm posting these chapters on my own time and I've been too busy to post. But if I get any more pissy reviews on people waiting for the chapters to be posted there will be no more chapters. I mean it. I'm only really writing this for Alicia anyway. I'll take it off the site without a moments hesitation so dont' start.

You know the drill. Flame till your hearts content if you must, flames only fuel me. In short, I enjoy them.

Disclaimer: You know they're not mine so this makes no point. I dont' know why I couldn't be friends with the actors though... :: =) Alicia ::

Oh and for a certain someone:

__

I have heard of punctuation, just not really a big fan of it. 

And if you dont' like this story. Then why'd you read to the 6th chapter?...

Get a fucking grip, if you're gonna flame a story cause you dont' like it

then don't fucking read all that is posted. Wouldn't that be a waste of your time?

****

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Last Flight Out

© 2002 Ash Matthews

~ Chapter 7 ~

****

"_Hey Ross_" he imitates "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" she lied

"Really? Let me guess you got lost on the way to my dressing room and ended up in Chandler's mouth"

"Slight detour"

"I want to talk to you before the show tonight. Chandler we need to be at the stage like now"

"I have to change my shirt"

"Aiight"

  
Ross shuts the door, Chandler begins to take off his shirt. Monica gets up and walks over to him. 

"Do you have to go?" she asks sweetly 

"I'm afraid so"

She goes to kiss him but Ross bust into the room again

"Monica come on!"

"Fine! I'm coming" she gives Chandler a quick kiss anyway and turns to see Ross glaring "What?"

"Come on Chandler"

Chandler follows him out the door. Ross and Chandler walk side by side down the corridors, Monica follows closely behind

"Ok so what's the press conference about?" Chandler asks attaching a necklace around his neck that reads 'Shifty'

"Has Johnny seen that?" Ross asked looking to the necklace

"No why?"

"No reason... I'm not sure about the conference, just about the show or something I don't know"

"How long is it gonna last?" Monica asks

"Thirty minutes to an hour" Ross answers 

"Damn"

"Why you have something better to do?"

"Not something,… someone"

Chandler turns around and smiles 

"That's not funny at all" Ross glares "Does mom know you're here"

"…no"

"We're gonna call her when the conference is over"

"No we're not, I'm staying for the show"

"Yes we are"

"Don't argue with me we're not calling her, I'm not going home"

Ross sighs and stops at the entrance of the stage "Where's David and Johnny?" he asks Johnny's assistant

"They're already on stage they're waiting for you to start"

"Mon you'll come out with us cause I don't want to lose track of you but stay to the side out of view"

"Whatever"

They walk onto the stage, Ross points for Monica to stay to the side out of view but where she can watch if she wants too.

Flashes erupt when they walk into view. 

"We can begin questions now, this conference is only set to last for an hour so try to get as many questions in as possible." Johnny explained he sat to the side of the table while Chandler sat in the middle with Ross to his left and David to his right.

"First question" Chandler said

Ten to fifteen hands went up in to the air

"Yes" Chandler pointed to a woman in the back

"I'm from the New York Times and we printed the story on what you did last night"

"Yes I saw it, your question"

"Who is this mystery girl you were seen with last night, and are you an item"

"That question really isn't relevant to the event happening tonight, so I would have to say no comment"

"Please answer the question Mr. Bing"

Chandler turned to Johnny who nodded his head

Chandler took a moment to figure how the word his answer "Contrary to the rumors that have already generated from your article in this mornings paper, we are not an item. We're very very close friends and her name is Monica" Chandler turned to where Monica was standing and winked

David noticed the wink and looked to the crowd to see one of the reporters eye the curtain which Monica hide behind

"Last name?" someone blurted out

"That is irrelevant, if she want's you to know then you'll have to ask her and see what she says"

"Ross, isn't your sisters name Monica?" the reporter from NYT asked

Before Ross could answer Johnny cut in "The band will not be answering any more questions that don't pertain to the event happening tonight and tomorrow"

They continued to answer questions about the event. Twenty-odd minutes into the questioning Monica felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see a reporter in her face. 

"Are you Monica" the reporter asked

"Um… uh…" Monica didn't know what to say

"Well" the reporter pushed

"No… no comment"

"What is your relationship with Chandler Bing" 

"No comment. I don't think you're supposed to be back here"

"I'm not but that doesn't matter"

"You look a lot like the girl in New York Times"

"You have the wrong girl"

"I don't think I do"

"Well I know you do. I think you need to leave." She walked to the backstage door and the reporter walked in front of her

"What is your relationship with Chandler" he asked again "Are you an item? Are you a groupie? What time did you get home with him last night?"

"No comment!" Monica yelled 

The band, Johnny, and all the reporters turned to the curtain

"Shit" Chandler sat back in his chair

Johnny's assistant heard the disturbance out side the door and opened it "What's going on"

"I don't think he should be up here harassing me" Monica stated

"You are?" the assistant asked the reporter

"I'm a reporter for YM magazine"

"I think you need to get back with the conference then before I have security escort you off the premises"

"I'm going"

"Come on Ms. Geller" the assistant said to Monica placing his hand on her back leading her inside

The reporter smiled slyly as the door shut. He returned to the crowd unnoticed. Then raised his hand

"You" Chandler said

"How is your relationship with Ms. Geller"

"Who?" he asked playing dumb. How the hell did this guy know?

"Ms. Monica Geller, you know the girl you were out with last night"

Hands flew into the air

"That's it for this conference" Johnny interfered "Hopefully you got the information you came for, if not call my assistance and we'll try to set up an appointment"

Questions started flying, as the band was rushed off the stage. 

Chandler noticed Monica was gone and went strait to Johnny's assistant "Where's Mon?"

"She's in your dressing room"

"Thanks"

Chandler headed to the dressing room but was stopped by Johnny.

"She needs to leave"

"Who?"

"Monica"

"She's not leaving, she's Ross's sister"

"I think she should go"

"I'll see what I can do" Chandler said pushing his way passed Johnny

He walked into his dressing room to find Monica laying on the couch starring at the ceiling

"Tired?" he asked shutting the door

"A little"

"What happened back there?" he asked sitting at her feet

"Some dumb ass reporter was asking me all kinds of questions nothing important"

"Did you tell him anything cause he and anyone who buys any of the magazine's that were here today will know your Ross's sister"

"No I didn't say anything but that guy called me Ms. Geller in front of him. I didn't answer any of his questions though"

"That's cool sorry you got caught in that reporters can be hell"

"I noticed"

"You know what will take your mind off of that and your mom and Ross"

"What?"

"I dont' know a little this a little that... or a little kissing" he grinned

"Tough choice"

"I know"

Monica sat up on the couch "Does your door lock?"

"Uh... ya"

"Then why don't you lock it"

Chandler smiled and hopped up from the couch. He locked the door and returned to the couch

"So what cha think?"

"This and That is appealing, but kissing wouldn't be bad either"

"Good choice"

"Ya I thought so too"

Their lips connect in a passionate kiss. They resumed their positions on the couch, him on top of her, her with her hands in his shirt. Monica moaned into his mouth. Chandler moved from her lips to her neck making her moan louder. She pushed him up pulling his shirt off then rejoining their lips. 

"Are you sure the doors locked?" she asked pulling away momentarily

"Uh huh" he whispers out of breath

"You sure? Cause you haven't been very good at that. I don't think Ross could handle walking in on us again"

"100% sure"

He goes to kiss her but she pulls away

"Can you go check"

Chandler sighs "Ya" he gets up from the couch and jiggles the door knob making sure it's locked.

Monica looks at his bear chest and realizes what she's getting into.

"You should start working out" She smiles trying to lighten her mood, make her less nervous

Chandler looks down at his six pack then back up to her "Ya know I started working out earlier then I decided the fat could stay so I quit"

"You shouldn't have quit"

Chandler grins and returns next to her

"So..." 

Chandler could tell she was getting uncomfortable, but couldn't figure out why

"What's wrong?" he asks giving her a soft kiss on the lips

"Nothing"

"You sure?" he kisses her neck and she begins to become comfortable again

"Ya don't worry about it" she returned her lips to his

A few minutes later he is only in his boxer's yet she remains fully clothed except for shoes.

Chandler lifts up from her and looks from himself to her then back again.

"Ok this isn't far… I'm almost naked"

"And?"

"Your not" he whined

"You're so cute"

"You'd be a lot cuter without that shirt on"

"What's wrong with my shirt?" she teased

"Nothing it would just look a lot better on the floor"

"Do you make those lines up on the spot or do they just come naturally?" she grinned

"Pretty much comes naturally. Part of the package"

"Well in that case" she smiles taking off her shirt. His eyes light up making her smile wider. 

This wasn't like her at all. The farthest she had ever gone with a guy was making out and that was even after knowing them for a while. Now she's sitting here with a guy in his boxers and her shirtless and she had only known him for a few days tops. But it felt right, she couldn't explain what she was feeling. It was different with him.

They fell back on the couch. Chandler kissed her neck and made his way down her chest.

There was a sharp knock on the door. They looked at each other then simultaneously their eyes went for the door.

"What!" Chandler yelled letting whoever was at the door know he was busy

"Where's Monica"

"I, uh, I dont' know"

"Chandler were is she" Ross pressed

"I dont' know! but let me know if you find her, I need her help with something" he turned and smiled at her slyly

"Dude I need to talk to her"

"Me too" he answered aggravated "So when you find her let me know!"

Ross sighed "Alright"

Chandler waited till he could no longer hear Ross's footsteps to turn back to Monica

"Where were we?"

"Somewhere around here" Monica kisses him passionately

***

Ross is stopped by Johnny's assistant "What are you looking for?"

"My sister"

"Last time I saw her she was going to Chandler's dressing room"

"Damnit thanks Ryan" Ross turns to leave

"Wait Ross"

"Ya?"

"This is Jason Morgan he'll be your quote unquote 'body guard' for now on"

A tall man with dirty blonde hair spiked in the front and blue eyes appears from behind 

"Nice to meet you" he extends his hand

Ross shakes his hand

"When you're in your dressing room, he'll be outside the door. When you're out of the stadium he'll be with and at hotels rooms he'll be in the one right next to you. So since your going to be around each other A LOT you should try to become friends" Ryan explained

"I'll go get Chandler" Ross said ignoring Ryan's last comment

"No need Johnny is on his way with Sonny, Chandler's body guard"

***

Chandler is undoing Monica's belt when there is another knock on the door

"What Ross!"

"Why's your door locked!"

"Shit it's Johnny" he looks to Monica "Um... I'm getting dressed" Monica looks at him shaking her head "I mean I'm uh, I'm..."

"Writing" Monica mouthed

"I'm writing"

"Then open the door, I need you to meet Sonny"

"Who?" Chandler asks putting his pants on as fast as possible. He bends down and gets Monica's shirt off of the floor tossing it to her "Sorry" he whispers slipping on his shirt. He waits till she has her shirt on and has it fixed and reconnects her belt then he opens the door. "Hey"

"Writing the next #1 hit?" Johnny asked scanning the room spotting Monica "Why's she in here?"

"She's helping me out"

Johnny looks from her to Chandler then back and forth again, Chandler can tell by the way he's looking that he doesn't believe Chandler.

"This is Sonny Corenthos" Johnny said introducing the tall man with dark slicked back hair in a black suit standing next to him "He'll be your body guard from now on. He'll be with you where ever you go"

"Great" Chandler said sarcastically

Sonny extended his hand "Hey"

"Sure" Chandler ignores his hand, after a moment Sonny returns his hand to his side. Johnny glares at Chandler

"You brought this on your self" he reminded him "Your watching begins now. I have to go see David with Jax so I'll see you for the show. By the way, I'm still waiting for the drugs"

'Better not hold you breath' Chandler thought to himself

Chandler flips Johnny off as he walks away

Sonny steps into the room and shuts the door, as Chandler returns to the couch next to Monica.

"I don't believe we've meet" Sonny said starring at Monica "I'm Sonny Corenthos"

"Monica Geller" Monica stood up and shook his hand. He takes her hand and turns it over kissing the back

"It's extremely nice to meet you" he smiles, Monica practically melts into his smile. He was gorgeous

"Same I'm sure" she smiles back starring deeply into his dark eyes

Chandler looks to Sonny seething "We're kinda busy in here so can you stand outside the door or something?"

Sonny breaks away from Monica's gaze to address Chandler "No, I was told to stay with you and that's what i'm gonna do"

"Fucker..." Chandler curses to himself "Do you have to literally watch me? Can't you turn around or go sit over there and watch t.v damn"

"No harm to that... It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we can talk later?" He asked Monica

"Definitely"

He walked across the room and sat in the chair in front of the t.v, flipping channels.

"Wow" Monica exhaled

"Show off"

"What?" Monica asked her mind was obviously some where else and Chandler would have bet his life that it was Sonny that still had her attention

"Nothing" Chandler sighed "So what do you want to do now?"

"I didn't know you were getting a body guard"

"Not body guard" Chandler corrected "Prick"

"You dont even know him"

"Don't intend to either, first chance I get I'm ditching him. What time is it?"

"5:16"

"I have to get ready for the show, and you should probably go talk to Ross so I'll see you later"

"Ok"

"Bye" Sonny called out as Monica opened the door

"Bye"

Monica walked across the hall to Ross's dressing room, Jason was standing outside his door.

"Whoa, name?"

"I'm Ross's sister"

"Ok Ms. Geller go on ahead"

Monica rolled her eyes and entered the room "Ross?"

"Mon?" Ross turned around from his clothing rack, he was picking out clothes for the nights show "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been around"

"Bull shit"

"So I was across the hall, what do you want me for?"

"I talked to Mom"

"Great Bye" Monica turned to leave

"You snuck out of the house?"

She turned away from the door to face Ross "It's not technically sneaking out when you go out of the front door"

"Same thing"

"No it isn't" Monica countered

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!

"No its..." Ross cuts her off

"Look, you left the house when you where told not to, right?"

"Ya"

"Ok well Mom and Dad are really pissed"

"I could fucking care less" she said leaning her back against the door

"What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've changed so much since I left"

"Ya well a lot of stuff changed in six months" Monica shot, her tone shocked Ross for a moment

"But you're like a completely different person"

"And?"

He didn't respond

"Look I need a cigarette so can we make this quick?"

"…and that's why I want you to come on tour with us"

"What?" Monica asked in shock

"I want you to come on the tour, we have like 8 dates left then we'll be done and probably back in the studio but I want you to come along,... on the tour anyway"

"Mom's never gonna let me go"

"I've already asked her. I told her I would take care of you, make sure you don't get into any trouble, because from what I've been told you've been raising hell." Monica smirk at the comment "So she said you can go, as long as I promise to keep an eye on you"

"And since you're their favorite and in their eyes you can do no wrong she said yes"

"She said yes" Ross concluded ignoring the comments leading up to it

Monica walked up to him and placed her hands on her hips "Why?" she asked eyeing him

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to come? Why'd you go through all of that trouble?"

"Because your my..." he's cut off

"Don't say 'because your my sister' that's not a fucking reason I want the real reason Ross"

"The real reason... the real reason is because I dont' like the path your headed down" Monica shook her head in disbelief "and I dont' want to see you get hurt"

"So your doing this cause you feel sorry for me?" she asked annoyance in her voice

"That's not what I said..."

"You might as well have. I'm fine Ross, you don't have to 'feel sorry for me' or 'worry about me' I can take care of myself"

"I'd believe you but mom told me about how you haven't been coming home until 3/4 in the morning. How your grades dropped dramatically in the last year"

"I had better things to do than study and worry about what time I was gonna be home"

"Better things? Like what?"

"None of your fucking business"

Ross sighed "Are you gonna come or not?"

"I dont know, it's a really hard decision. I can either go on tour with you and be apart of this new 'Monica outreach' shit OR I can go to Aunt Lidy's, sneak out, and say and do whatever I want to whoever I want whenever I want however I want... There's no right answer"

"If you come on tour you'll be with Chandler" Ross said trying to convince her to come on tour, he really didn't want her to see him but if that's what it took to get her with him where he could watch her then so be it

He could tell in her eyes that she would stay because of Chandler, they sort of light up when he mentioned him, but she tried to play it off "I'll think about it" she answered walking to the door "Do you have any stoggys?"

"I dont' smoke Mon,... and neither should you"

"Then why did you want the weed last night? To smell it?"

"All apart of my public persona" he answered matter-of-factly "I'd never really do it"

"Then why did Tyron know your name?" 

"Well, uh..."

She smiled knowing she caught him in a lie he couldn't get out of. "I'm gonna go, give ya time to come up with a good excuse" she walks out not giving Ross a chance to respond

A/N: there it is the 7th chapter. So the 8th will be out when I feel like posting it. I wouldn't hold your breath I'm in no real hurry. Review if you liked it… and flame if you didn't. 

****

Times up, over, PLOW

Snap back to reality 

OP there goes gravity


	8. Chapter 8ight

A/N: Ok Chapter 8 is now posted. It took me longer to post then I wanted to but I lost a part of this chapter and had to rewrite it. Please read and review. Oh and I should probably warn, even though it's gonna give it away but I gotta, that the end of this chapter is a little NC-17ish

If needed Flame till your hearts content. Flames only fuel me.

Disclaimer: Ok so of course I don't own the characters and at the moment I'm not too keen on wanting Chandler but that's a different story I can't get into. I forgot to mention last chapter that I DO NOT own Jason Morgan, Sonny Corenthos, and Jasper Jax. They are all characters from 'General Hospital' (great show btw) And to whoever reviewed on it, ya I agree Jason is **soooo **hot (so is Sonny). I don't own the songs the artists/writers do. But I do own Johnny, and Ryan.

****

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Last Flight Out

© 2002 Ash Matthews

~ Chapter 8 ~

It's a few hours later, Monica stands outside by the tour buses smoking. A large man steps out of one of the buses startling her. 

"Are you with the band?" 

"Ya" she answers taking a drag

"Well the opening act just finished they're about to get on stage."

"Oh thanks" she walks to the entrance putting her cigarette out on the side of the building on her way in.

Chandler almost runs into her, guitar in hand. 

"Whoa slow down"

"Sorry"

"No problem"

"You coming to watch the show cause i'm late and I have to get on stage"

"Ya"

Chandler sprints back down the hall heading towards the stage. Monica walks behind. As she gets closer to the stage she sees Chandler disappear behind the curtains. The screams from the crowd become defining. 

"Hello New York!" Chandlers voice booms through the speakers 

Monica peaks around the curtains to see a sea of people that seems to never end, they all seemed to be screaming as loud as they could.

"It feels great to be back in our home town, no body rocks harder than New Yorkers!"

Chandler backs away from the mic and begins to play a few notes on his guitar. He grabs the mic "You guys know this song, it's the first single off of our debut album. If you've noticed it doesn't really go with the theme of the rest of the album. It's more of my theme on life. I know you know the words so sing along" he plays the same notes over twice. Ross and David join in and the crowd goes wild jumping up and down singing along.

__

As a kid was a skid, and no one knew me by name

Trashed my own house party cause no body came

I know i'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school

Never go and never show and never react too

Attention that we crave, dont' tell us to behave

I'm sick of always hearing act your age

I dont want to waste my time 

become another casualty of society 

__

I'll never fall in line

Become another victim of your authority

Monica starred at him while he jumped around on stage banging his head between verses. She had never seen him look cuter. He returned to the mic, she smiled and sang along

__

Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and

Cutting people down is just a minor offence and

It's none of your concern

I guess you'll never learn

I'm sick of being told to wait my turn

The music dies and the fans screams are louder than ever. He positions himself in front of the mic. He stands there looking over the sea of people smiling. Despite his troubles with Johnny and his label, he wouldn't quit this for the world, he lived for it.

He hits a few notes then stops. Smiling once again as the crowd goes wild. He strums the same notes again, this time Ross and David don't join in.

__

Don't count on me, to let you know when

Don't count on me, I'll do it again

Don't count on me, the point you missing

Don't count on me, cause i'm not listenin'!

David and Ross joined back in. They finished out the song, 8 more followed.

"Ok guys this is where we say goodbye"

"Aw's" echoed from the crowd

"Don't worry we have one more song for you. This was written for an ex-girlfriend of mine who turned out to be a real bitch"

They erupted back into song

__

Meet a girl thought she was grand

Fell in love, found out first hand

Went well for a week or two

Then it all came up glued

In a trap, trip I can't grip

Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip

Then I started to realize

I was living one big lie

She fucking hates me

Trust

She fucking hates me

Love

I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none

And ripped them away

She was queen for about and hour

After that shit got sour

She took all I ever had

No sign of guilt, no feelings of bad

They continued and finished the song. "Thanks New York we'll see you tomorrow night!"

They put down their instruments and ran off stage 

"That was great" Monica commented to Chandler

"You think so?"

"Ya you were awesome"

He smiled and took a towel from Ryan. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead "Thanks"

"I have something I want to tell you, when you're not busy"

"I'm not busy now, well not anymore"

"Ok… can we talk in private?"

Chandler looks over his shoulder, Sonny is standing about 5 feet behind him.

"We'll just have to dis him" he comments

Monica stands in silence for a moment "I have an idea"

"Shoot"

Monica leans over to him and whispers something into his ear

"I dunno Mon"

"It will work trust me, plus he's kinda a cute"

Chandler felt a twinge of jealousy "Fine"

They walk off toward Chandler's dressing room with Sonny close behind. Chandler stops in front of one of the bathrooms. 

"I'll be right back"

"Ok" Monica winks at him

Sonny stands next to the door. Monica walks in front of him.

"That suit looks great on you"

"Thanks" he smiles

She puts her hand on his chest then runs it down his sleeve. She walks to the side and he turns to look at her. His back is now to the side of the bathroom door making it impossible for him to see any one enter or exit.

"Something about it is so sexy" she grins

Sonny leans his shoulder against the wall and puts his hands in his pocket

"Maybe it's the person who makes the suit sexy" she said brining herself closer to him

"That's probably it" he said with a grin

Chandler slightly opens the bathroom door catching Monica's eye. She leans up and brings Sonny into a deep kiss, he passionately returns it. Chandler quietly exits the bathroom, he looks at Monica kissing Sonny, feeling a little jealousy, then quickly walks to one of the exits connecting to the tour buses. Monica opens her eyes to see Chandler disappear around the corner. She pulls away from Sonny.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" she apologizes

"It's alright really" he goes to kiss her but she pulls away

"No it's not, I'm sorry I have to go" she walks off leaving Sonny stunned and unaware of Chandler's exit

She walks through the maze of buses not knowing which one Chandler went into. 

"Chandler?" she called out but no reply came

She walks by one of the buses, a hand reaches out and grabs her arm causing her to scream. Chandler busts out laughing.

"You ass, don't do that!" Monica swatted at him playfully

"I couldn't resist" he said calming down "You should have seen your face" he chuckled

"Ya that was very funny" she entered the bus "Is this yours?"

"Yes and no, we all share one"

"You'd think with all the money you guys make you'd have your own"

"Ya well we like to have someone to hang out with when we're on the road for hours at a time"

She walked into a very spacious living room/kitchen. A couch sat to one side and a table, cabinet, chairs, a fridge, and a small microwave sat on the other. Monica opened up the fridge to find almost nothing inside. There was a gallon of water and some condiments but other than that nothing really.

"You need to stock up before we leave. I eat more than you would think"

"_We_?"

"Uh huh I'm coming with you guys" she answered as if it was no big deal. She walked through a curtain into the space that held the beds. Two small beds sat on each side. Each had their own mini freezer in the wall in case someone got hungry in the middle of the night.

"You're coming with us?" he asked happiness hinting on his voice

"Yep Ross asked me too, he feels he needs to help me. With what I don't know" she answered from the 'bed room'.

"So you're gonna come? That's so great!" he smiled. He was starting to care for her more than he knew he should. She was turning into more than just a bet and as much as he tried there was no way of fighting it or stopping it from happening. He was unwillingly falling for her.

He walked through the curtain and grabbed her waist from behind, pulling her to him.

"So which ones mine?" she asked putting her hands on his

"Well…" he said breaking the embrace. "That ones Ross's" he pointed to the top right bed, "the one under it is David's, and mines this one down here"

"So I get the top"

"Not necessarily. You could always sleep on the bottom… ya know with me" he smiled

"Or the couch" Monica grinned

"It's not comfortable, you'd be a lot better off with me" he kissed her softly

"I think the bottom's good" she said when the kiss ended

After a moment of silence Monica turned to the curtain behind her "What's in here?"

"That would be the game room"

"Really?" she walked through the curtain. 

A couch wrapped around the room, it broke for just enough room for someone to enter. A small coffee table for drinks sat in the middle. A fairly large, for the space provided, entertainment center sat against the back wall. An over 30 inch t.v sat in the middle of the center. Games and controllers were tossed around the couch and floor. All the doors to the entertainment center were open, showing off about every game system you could imagine.

"You wanna play a game?" he asked walking towards the t.v

"What cha have?"

"Name it I got it"

"It's pretty old school but it's my favorite. Do you have Mrs. Pac Man?"

"Actually I do"

"No way"

"Ya for PS"

"Then you're on"

"You think you can beat me?" he asks bending down searching through a stack of games

"Not think, know"

"Don't sound so sure"

He motioned for her to sit handing her a control. He digs through the cushions find the t.v remote then sits next to her. At the touch of a button the t.v comes to life with Mrs. Pac Man on screen. Chandler starts, he has some trouble on the second level but gets to the third before he dies.

"Is that the best you can do?" Monica asks with a smug smile

"Well let's see what you got"

She gets to the third level with ease. She is about to get the last pellet to allow her to advance to the fourth level when Chandler reaches over and pushes some buttons on her control causing her to die.

"Hey! No fair"

Chandler looks at her, a confused look on his face "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Ok be that way"

He starts but not long into the level Monica reaches over causing him to die also.

"Damnit I was gonna beat it that time"

"Oh I'm sorry did I mess you up?" she asks innocently

A grin plays on Chandlers face. His eyes suddenly widen and he jumps up from the couch

"Oh shit!"

"What?" Monica stands up in front of him concerned by his sudden out burst

"Meet and Greet" he states

"Again, what?"

"We had a Meet and Greet after the show. Ya know, meet fans and sign autographs. I completely forgot"

"What's the big deal?

"I was supposed to get the drugs to Johnny before it was over"

"You were actually goin to give them to him?"

"No I was gonna empty out a bag and put some tea, like from a tea bag, in it so it smelt and looked like weed. He wouldn't know the difference"

"So you're freaking out why?"

"I… uh… I dunno"

Monica laughed "Ok all that just made so much sense" she said sarcastically

"It's been a long day" he defended "On two hours sleep: I got chewed out, a number of times, We got interrupted… twice, and I was assigned a prick..."

"That 'pricks' a pretty good kisser"

Chandler was caught off guard by her comment "Better than this" he kissed her deeply

"Eh" she smiled

He kissed her again this time was more passionate. He pulled away and raised his eyebrows awaiting a response

"Not better than that" she said out of breath

"What about…" he let the sentence trail off and returned his lips to hers. They began to make out.

Chandlers shirt went first followed by Monica's and her bra. Chandler could tell by the way she was acting that she was a lot more comfortable and this time nothing was going to stop them.

He smiled to himself thinking of the 100 dollars that would wipe the smug look David's had on his face, all day, away.

They sat back down on the couch, never removing their lips from the others. Chandler kissed her neck making his way down to her chest. Monica moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. His pants were so baggy that they practically fell off without effort. Monica's were soon removed. Chandler moved on top of her kissing her widely. He once again moved to her neck and chest. He kissed her once again then sat up, his hands at the top of her underwear.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" 

__

Shut up! Just do it, Damnit. You've never had, let alone used your conscious before, don't start now. He scowled himself.

"100 percent" she answered. These feelings were unknown to her and she didn't want them to stop, at least not right now

__

There you happy? Now quit being a pussy and fuck her

He removed hers and then his underwear. He positioned himself on top of her, kissing her roughly.

"Chandler?" she asked as the reality of the situation began to set in

"Uh huh" he muffles kissing her neck

Monica sighs "Never mind" she had already gone this far, why not finish it?

Chandler removed his lips from her neck and quickly positioned himself to enter her. He goes to kiss her but she doesn't kiss back.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking genually concerned

"I... I dont' think we should do this"

Her remark was meet with a confused stare

"I'm not ready" she explained

"I love you though" he answered his tone making it sound sincere

"What?" she asked shocked

"I love you" he repeated "We haven't known each other for that long but... I can't deny these feelings there's no doubt they're not love" 

__

If that dont' seal the deal nothing will, he thought to himself. _That line gets 'em every time_

Monica didn't respond but kissed him. He pulled away

"So you're ready?" he asked. 

__

Everytime, works everytime

"Ya,... I'm ready"

****

He positions himself to enter her, again. She tenses up her nerves causing small tremors throughout her body. And he looks deep into her eyes. He smiles warmly at her and kisses her softly. And for a moment gets lost in mesmerizing her curves, the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair then brings himself closer to her, he places a tiny trail of kisses from her ear and down her neck. He can still feel her trembling.

"Its ok " 

The feel of his breath on her neck and the sound of those words sent a small chill up Monica's spine

He looks to her and she could tell by the look on his face that this is really happening his hand travels down her side, and she begins to breath hard. No doubt about it she was nervous. He positions himself and enters her slowly. Her hands tighter on his shoulders while he continues to push himself inside of her making her gasp deeply. Her eyes were wide and her hands gripped him tighter. He grunted when he was finally all the way inside.

She takes quick breaths of air, the feel of him inside of her was not what she had thought it would be. But what it was, she loved it. He filled her completely and withdrew again causing her to shake profusely.

"Shhh " he whispers his eyes on her lips, he closes his eyes and pushes himself back into her. 

His pain was more than she could take, but he loved her. And she loved him. He slowed his pace letting her try to accommodate him. He didn't want her to change her mind, not now. She can feel bad about it after he was done all she wanted, he could give a fuck less. But he needed to finish it if he wanted his hundred. Not that he wasn't loaded with money, this was more of a trophy to him. Something to show off and tell his friends about. Well not all of his friends, Ross would never find out.

__

****

No doubt I'm the one your Momma warned you about

I'm known for taking ladies home and turning 'em out

'Cause I be kissing all the girlies and making 'em cry

I'm a wise guy with wits the opposite of shy

I make a girls pussy shiver when she look in my eyes

So uh one for the money, twos for the honeys, 

Three fo the pimps, players and the play boy bunnies

Best believe I throw down ain't no need to slow down

Tearing you up that's why all the fly girls just can't get enough

Said I loved you and you believed it was true 

That's hilarious but your mother should have warned you about guys like us

A/N: the part separated by **** was written for me by Euphoric Daze. Thanx Girl! If you guys haven't read her story's I strongly suggest that you do. ('The Friends We Never Had' being my personal favorite). Our joint story is called "He Was Supposed To Be My Friend" so check that out if you haven't. 

The next chapter will be posted shortly but I just found out that I'm missing apart of that too so I'm gonna have to rewrite it. I don't expect it to take as long as this one did though.

**__**

And you know - it ain't fiction

Just a natural fact

We come together

Cuz opposites attract


	9. Chapter 9ine

A/N: ok once again I want to say THANX! to Euphoric Daze for writing all but I think like 2 sentences in the part separated by "******" I really appreciate it girl! That part would have sucked without you! Ok besides that here is Chapter 9. Continues right after the end of Chapter 8. Please Read and Review.

If you must, flame till your hearts content. Flames only fuel me. And if you don't like it… fuck you, the guys like my writing, that's all that matters.

Disclaimer: No I don't own them and I **am** keen on wanting Chandler now. We've made up =) anyway I don't own Sonny Corenthos, Jason Morgan, and Jasper Jax. They're from General Hospital, which if you don't watch it I recommend that you do it's great. I do own the situations and ideas of this fic so don't steal them. I own Johnny and Ryan so don't steal them either.

****

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

© 2002

Ash Matthews

~ Chapter 9 ~

Sonny walks hurriedly up to Johnny

"He got away" he says out of breath to Johnny whose back is to him. Johnny was checking over the schedule

"Who?" Johnny asked half listening not turning around

"Chandler, I dont' know where he's at"

"What!" Johnny spun around

"I dont' know what happened he went into the bath room and never came out"

"There are no windows in the bathroom he had to have walked right by you. You must have been distracted. It's your job not to get distracted!"

"It's not my fault" Sonny tried to explain "Monica..."

"Monica?"

"Ya she..."

"Where is she at?"

"I dunno she left not long after he went into the bathroom" Sonny avoided telling him that he missed Chandler sneak out cause he was momentarily making out with Monica, he would flip

"I can't believe this. I hire you for a simple job and you fucked it up"

"Will you let me explain? It's not my fault"

"I don't care about some half brained excuse you've come up with just find him!"

Johnny grabs his cell phone, punching in numbers "Ryan get Ross, tell him his sister and Chandler are MIA and we need his help to look for them ::listens:: Yes I know, apparently he doesn't know how to do his job." Johnny glares at Sonny "Call me with any updates." he hangs up "Don't just stand there, we've got to find them. God only knows what they could be doing"

Johnny and Sonny are now standing in the balcony of the stadium looking over it for any sign of the two. Johnny cell phone begins to ring breaking the silence.

"Did you find them? ::listens:: God Damnit! Look again. They've got to be here somewhere his cars still outside." He slams his phone shut

******

His pace began to strengthen, his passionate kiss melted and was replaced by one with more desire. He raised himself off her, supporting his body with his hands. His eyes were shut and his brow was furrowed as if he were concentrating on this moment, on this feeling. She let her eyes shut they fluttered a bit, he was faster now. The pain began to recede but it didn't disappear completely.  
  
Her eyes were shut and she just focused on him, she marveled at the way he felt inside her, the way he seemed to fill her so perfectly. His eyes opened and he looked down to her, she was giving herself to him. She was losing the innocence that he bet someone that he would take away. Her eyes were squinted shut and her face was a dead giveaway to the discomfort she was feeling.  
  
Watching her was too much, he lowered his body on her burring his head on her shoulder. He softly kissed her neck. " I love you Monica " He whispered, if felt right, but it felt wrong for him to say it. Her eyes opened when his words were spoken his fast breath on her neck his small moans in her ear, he was really hers. And this was really happening.  
  
She hugged him tight and wrapped her legs around his back, and she gave in to this feeling he was trying to give her, her eyes fell shut again, and something began to build in her, something strong something her body and his body wanted them to share. His hand rested on her hip and helped to guide him inside of her. As he came in for one more passionate kiss.   
  
Their bodies tensed up and it seemed as if all of the world began to slow down for them and this feeling that erupted inside of her, her legs gripped his waist tight and she moaned deeply inside of his kiss. He smiled inside. _Good job _He thought to himself.  
  
His kiss lasted an eternity his hand gripped her hip and his mouth went for the moment inactive. His eyes squeezed shut and she gasped when his final thrust went deep into her. He moaned into her mouth. He gave into it as did she. She smiled and listened to him trying to catch his breath. Her blood seemed to run cold she jerked away from him.  
  
"Oh my god Chandler " she too was out of breath, she jerked herself from underneath of him, leaving him behind with wide eyes and a confused expression.  
  
"What? " his words sounded more like air escaping his lungs and he moved himself near her new spot on the big couch which was just inches away from their previous location. He looked at her with his confusion that was just met by hers.   
  
"Chandler... we... didn't " She looked away and grabbed her shirt from the floor her frazzled nerves cause her to drop it several times before actually picking it up. He ripped the shirt from her hands and looked deep into her eyes. Then it clicked, they hadn't used any protection.  
  
"Oh " simply put but it was all he could say, of all his planning that seemed to be the plan that he left out. He had thought about it yes but he didn't want to seem as if that's what he had in mind. 

******

"Did you check the bus? " A voice came from outside. Chandler grabbed his boxers and went to the window.  
  
"Shit! " Sonny, Johnny, and others were all running around. " Get dressed, hurry "

They began to get dressed hurriedly all the while listening to the conversation going on a few feet away.

"How would they get into the buses without being seen?" Ross asked "Security is every where making sure fans don't get in"

"Do you think I don't know that!" Johnny yelled

"I was just saying…"

"Ross no one cares what you were saying ok? We just need to find them, or him anyway"

Ross sighed "Ok" 

"Listen up" Johnny yelled getting everyone's attention "There are 92 buses on this tour for the band and crew. They're not in the stadium so they've got to be in one of them. We'll start at the beginning and work our way up."

They all, but Ross, run off to start searching the buses closest to the stadium. Ross stands there for a moment lost in thought.

"Are they gone?" Chandler asks sticking his legs into his pants

"No, Ross is still out there" Monica answers parting the blinds just enough to see

Chandler trips on his pants and falls onto the couch hitting the table in the middle of the room with his foot resulting in a thud. They stop moving, and barely breath.

"Please don't let him hear that" Monica said out loud but to herself

The sudden noise breaks Ross from his train of thought. He eyes the bus suspiciously

Monica looks back out of the blinds in time to see him begin to walk to the door.

"Ross is coming" Monica said as fast as possible

Chandler stands up and pulls up his pants. He grabs the two game controllers from earlier throwing one to Monica. Monica catches it and looks at it strangely as Chandler punches the power button on the system. Monica sits on the couch understanding what he is doing. He goes to sit down but then begins to search for the t.v remote.

The door of the bus squeaks as it opens then shuts with a bang.

"Hurry up" she says running her fingers through her hair trying to untangle it

Chandler runs his hand under the couch franticly. He rips his hand from under the couch remote in hand. He clicks on the t.v and starts the game as fast as possible. He begins to play and Monica looks on as if waiting for her turn.

The curtain separating the two 'rooms' whips open.

"Where the hell have you been!" Ross yells glaring at both

Monica jumps at the outburst. Chandler pauses the game and turns around.

"Hey man, whats up?"

"Whats up!"

"Jeez it was just a question. Chill out"

"You know exactly what's going on don't fucking play games with me Chandler"

"Don't get pissy with me."

Ross sighs "Everyone's looking for you two"

"Why?" Chandler asks knowing exactly why

"There's a intelligent question"

"You don't have to be an ass about it" Monica finally speaks

"Well I don't know why Mon" he says sarcastically turning his attention back to Chandler "Maybe it's because you ditched you're body guard and have been missing for I dunno… forever"

"Oh ok" Chandler turns back to the t.v un-pausing the game begins to play

"Turn that off we've got to go"

"But I'm right…"

"Turn it off!" Ross interrupts

Chandler laughs "Don't yell at me"

"Well turn it off ok?" he says his voice a lot lower than before

"Fine I wouldn't want that vein sticking out of your forehead to bust" he answers sarcastically reaching over and turning off the game then the t.v

"Come on Mon we're going home, Chandler's got his own mess to deal with"

Monica puts her control on the table next to Chandler's and stands up following Ross to the door

"Mon" Chandler whispers just loud enough for her to hear

She turns around and is meet with a kiss. 

"I'll see you later ok?" he says breaking away

"You're not gonna be in too much trouble are you?" she asks concerned

"It's nothing I can't handle, plus it was worth it" he smiles placing his hand on her face. _ Worth 100 actually _he thinks to himself. 

She leans in to kiss him. The kiss last a lot longer than the last one, it would've last longer but Ross's voice brings them back to reality.

"Monica!" Ross screams realizing she didn't exit the bus with him

"I've got to go"

She exits the bus. Chandler didn't follow her out he needed to think before being ripped apart by the hyenas waiting for him in the stadium.

"He should be inside shortly" Ross says into his cell phone as him and Monica pick their way through the buses to his car, a 2002 Ford Taurus. He closes his cell phone and sighs "This isn't going to be good" he tells Monica unlocking the car "Johnny's madder at Chandler than I've ever seen him. And Chandler's pissed him off more times than I can count"

Chandler sits on the couch in the kitchen/living room and sighs "What the hell was that?" he said feeling guilty, a feeling that was uncommon to him. 

__

You don't care about her, he told himself_. You could care less. Don't let her get to you she's just another girl that you fucked she's nothing to you. '_But she's going to be on the tour' he tried to reason. _And?? That just means you'll get to have sex with her all you want, she obviously has feelings for you it'll be easy. _'But I don't want her to, and I don't want to either' _There's nothing you can do about that, she has feelings for you, so what! When the tours over you can forget you ever meet her she'll just be another girl that you had sex with no big deal. And you don't have feelings for her she's nothing but sex to you so quit saying that you do. _'Your right, well I'm right she's nothing' he tried to convince himself 'Nothing at all' He heard it and he understood it but he couldn't ignore the feelings that lingered in his heart.

A/N: ok so I know Chandlers feelings keep changing but that's cause he's confused as hell. He's not used to having feelings for a girl, well not for a while. He's become accustom to the life of a rock star and doesn't want that to change…. Just wanted to clear that up. 

Anyway Read and Review or Read and Flame, whichever you desire. I've been getting a lack of reviews what's up with that guys? If you like it and want to read more than review for me so I know you guys are still with me.

Next chap will be posted shortly. - Ash

**__**

You don't have to say 

What you did

I already know

I found out from him


	10. Chapter 10n

A/N: yep the 10th chapter is here. I think there's gonna be 5 more chaps before I finish out this story but I'm not sure. I'm already working on 12… we'll just have to see. So enjoy oh and I have 3 more storys on the site. Ones a standalone but I have two that I haven't finished "Can their relationship last?" and "My story" I want to start working on one of them again so I'm leaving you guys to choose which one you want to continue reading for the time being. I will finish this one though so don't worry. Please R&R

You know the drill, if you must, flame till your hearts content. Flames only fuel me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Not now probably not ever. But I can still talk to them right?

****

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Last Flight Out

© 2002 Ash Matthews

~ Chapter 10 ~

Chandler sighed and stood up from the couch. He was in no mood to deal with Johnny, but when was he ever? He just had to remind himself he had two more albums then he was free. Just two more.

"Bring on the wolves" he said as he exited the bus

^~^~^~^

Monica sat on the couch while her mom paced in front of her and her dad sat on a chair on the other end of the room. Her mom was going off about Monica leaving when told not too or something like that. Mon wasn't sure cause she wasn't listening, she was thinking about Chandler. She hoped he wasn't in too much trouble. The way Ross was talking on the way home certainly pointed in that direction. He was probably being bitched at too.

^~^~^~^

"This is the last straw Chandler!" Johnny shouted "I'm too the point of replacing you, there are plenty of guys out there who would kill to be where you are now. It wouldn't take me long to find a replacement, don't make me do it" 

"You don't think I'd go if I could?" Chandler yelled back "I've got no choice but to stay, if I had one I would have been gone along time ago."

"You could be gone sooner than you think if you keep pulling this shit"

Johnny, as well as Chandler, knew every thing he was saying was an empty threat. Johnny would be out of his mind to replace Chandler. He writes the songs, plays lead guitar, and is the lead singer. Plus, he's the most popular member of the group, if Chandler went it wouldn't be too long until the band went down with him.

After an hour lecture Monica heads up stairs to go to bed. She puts on an old long tshirt and gets into her bed turning on the t.v. It was around 12:30 but she wasn't tired at all, not after the day she had. She wasn't in bed 30 minutes when there was a soft knock on her door.

Monica sighed and turned off her t.v. so her parents would think that she had been sleeping and crawled out of bed. She opens the door and Chandler walks in giving her a quick kiss. She shuts the door behind him.

"What's going on?" she asked as he walked to her window then back to her

"Get dressed, I've got an idea" he said sitting on her bed, he couldn't stop moving

"I'd ask what but I'm sure I don't want to know"

"We're not gonna be out all night I promise" he said standing up "Come on, it'll be fun" he smiled

Monica went to her closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a shirt throwing them on her bed. Chandler sat back on her bed. He laid his head on her pillows, hands behind his head, and put his feet on the sheets watching her get her clothes. She took of the long shirt, now standing in front of him in just her underwear, and grabbed her jeans.

"A Wo Ho!" Chandler grinned 

Monica looked up at him and smiled "You're a dork"

"I know" he said hopping off the bed "I'm hyper too"

"Really? I would have never noticed"

They made it out of the house without being heard. They drove for about 15 minutes before Chandler pulled up in front of a tattoo parlor.

"I know this isn't where we're going" Monica said looking at the parlor

"Ya, come on" he said getting out of the car

"I'm not going in there"

He opens up her door "Come on"

She reluctantly gets out of the car and follows him

"So what are we doing here?" she asked him while he looked at all the drawings of the tattoos that can be done

"I dunno yet. I mean I wanted to get my tongue pierced but Johnny would make me take it out so I think I'm gonna get a tattoo"

"Why?"

"To piss him off, and cause I've always wanted to… but mostly to piss him off" Chandler smiled "You should get one too"

"What? No"

"We can get one together, ya know, like a Ying yang. You get the Ying and I get the yang or vise versa"

"You're crazy. That's permanent"

"I know that's why if we get one together it would work out cause if something happened and we ended up hating each other." Chandler looked up from the books of drawings "Which **nothing** will." he said quickly "We could always just get the other part done." 

He had decided to ignore his 'conscious' and go for a relationship with her. If it didn't work out, well then it didn't. With the tattoo there was no way for him to cop out because his 'conscious' was telling him to. This way he was hers and she was his, forever. Even if they ever broke up he would always have her with him and him with her. He had thought about her non stop ever since they had sex, he felt in his heart he was doing the right thing. She meant more to him than he had let himself think. She was the first girl to make him feel the way he did about her. He wasn't about to let that go.

"I don't know…"

"Or we could get two different ones that went together"

"Like what?"

"Um… Oh like Japanese symbols. I could get one and you could get the other and they could say something together like… 'True' and then 'Love' or…"

"Chandler" she said to stop him but he kept going on "Chandler!"

"My bad what?" he said looking to her

"This means a lot to you huh?"

"Well ya, sorta, I've always wanted to get one and that would be awesome if we both had one"

"I'll do it" she said

"Really?" a grin spread across his face

"Ya" she smiled

"What do you want to get?" he asked opening up the book so she could see

"The symbols were a good idea" she said looking at the many symbols

"The 'True Love'?" he asked

Monica nodded

"Ok I'll get 'True' and you can get 'Love', sound good?"

"Sounds perfect"

He kissed her softly "Where they gonna go?" 

"We have to get them where Johnny can't see them right?"

"Uh huh, or where he won't see them right away"

"So lets get them on our stomachs" she suggested

"Or on our chest. We'll get them on top of our hearts" he smiled "We'll just get the outline of the symbols now cause otherwise we'll be here for 5 plus hours"

It takes them somewhere around 45 minutes apiece to get them done. They leave the parlor at a quarter to three, and get back to the house at around 4. They get inside and up the stairs without interruption. 

"Are you ok?" Chandler asks walking her to her door

"Ya I'm fine, my boobs a little sore though" she laughs

"Mine too" he grins

Monica opens the door and Chandler follows her in

"We have a photo shoot tomorrow for… I dunno some magazine but I'll pick you up when we're done, ok?"

"That's fine. Do you know what time you'll get done? So I'll be ready"

"No but… here" he takes off his watch and puts it on her wrists "I'm gonna say around five, this way if you're out or something you'll know"

"I think I have something to do with Joey tomorrow… we should be done before then though"

"There's a Joey?" Chandler asks raising his eye brows

"Uh huh" Monica said twisting the watch on her wrists "He's a close friend of mine" she sat on her bed and began taking off her shoes

"Close… how close?"

Monica looked at him and smiled "Look at you all jealous"

"I'm not jealous" he defended although he was lying "Just wondering"

"If you must know he's my best friend. He's been a friend of mine since I was 11" she took off her last shoe and placed both of them next to her bed side by side

"Did you guys ever date?"

"I feel like I'm being interrogated by the police" she sighed and began to change her clothes "We did a year ago but it didn't last too long we decided we'd be better off if we stayed friends, we still joke around though"

"That's uh that's cool" he said rubbing the back of his neck. He suddenly found himself extremely jealous of a guy he'd never meet and had just heard about a few minutes ago. He wouldn't be so worried about it if, before he was famous, two of his girlfriends, Janice and Kathy, had cheated on him. As a result whenever he had a girlfriend after that, which wasn't hardly ever because he had hit it big not long after, he had become very protective.

"He's nothing to worry about" she tossed on her night shirt "We're just friends, plus he's going out with Rachel,… wait scratch that he was going out with Rachel but they just broke up"

"So he's single now?"

"Quit worrying about it Chandler it's no big deal. We're friends nothing more"

"I believe you" he said "You wouldn't happen to have a picture of him would you?"

Monica looked at him strangely

"I just want to know what he looks like"

Monica sighed and pointed to a calendar that sat on her wall next to the door. Chandler looked to it then back to her not understanding.

"He's in your wall?" he teased

"No the calendar he's the guy for July, June, December, and August"

"Oh" Chandler said slowly making his way over to the calendar "He's a model?"

"No actor actually that was just a side job" she said walking behind him to look at the calendar too

Chandler flipped through the calendar and landed on July. In the picture Joey was wearing a skin tight black shirt with a pair of equally tight jeans. Next to the picture in black ink there was Joey's signature and 'Love ya babe'. Chandler shut the calendar and turned to Monica. 

"I'm gonna go to bed, it's getting late and I have to get up early" he said giving her a soft kiss trying as hard as he could not to let Joey get to him

"Ya I have to too" she said breaking the kiss

"I love you" 

"I love you too"

Chandler walked out of the room shutting the door behind him

He laid in bed starring at the ceiling. Joey was bothering him more than he knew he should. He had nothing to worry about and he knew that. He just couldn't get the image of Joey on the calendar followed by the words "Love ya babe" out of his head. She loved Joey as a friend and she loved Chandler in a relationship way so why was he worried? If anything it was Monica who should be worrying about him, he was the known player of the band. He pulled out his note book and started writing. Before he knew it he had a song. He sang it softly to himself and smiled. She'd love it. He tore the page out and stuck it in a pocket in his suitcase, he'd work on the music for it later. He drifted off to sleep.

Monica woke up to the sound of her radio alarm, her clock read 7:30. She reached over and hit snooze. She continued to hit snooze until her phone rang forcing her to get up, she reached over and grabbed her phone off the stand next to her bed. Her clock now read 8:14.

"Hello?" she answered groggily

"Are you still asleep" Joey's voice rang through the phone

"Not anymore thanks to you" she yawned

"Well good get up. We're sposed to hang out today remember?"

"Ya I know. I'm getting up, how long have you been up?"

"Since 6:30ish. What ya want to do today?"

"I don't know" she said pulling herself out of bed "Whatever I guess"

"I figured we could go see a movie then go to the mall or we could see a movie then go eat"

"Sounds good" she looked in the mirror, her hair was sticking out in every way possible

"Which one"

"I'll let you know when you get here, I'm still not thinking strait" 

Something on her floor in front of her door caught her attention, she bent down and picked it up. She opened the envelope that read Monica on the front, while listening to Joey talk about what movie they could go see. She interrupted Joey while reading the letter.

"Let's go to the mall after"

"You sure you're not gonna be hungry?"

"No Chandler's going to take me out to eat tonight" she answered while finishing in the letter that was signed "Love Ya, Chan Chan"

"How's that going?"

"Really good" she said with a smile

"That's great" he congratulates with no enthusiasm in his tone

"What's wrong?" she asked picking up on it

"Nothing i'm happy for you"

"So what movie are we seeing?" she asked to change the subject

"I thought 'The Grey Zone' would be cool"

"A war movie?" she yawned. She begins to dig through her closet for something to wear

"Aww man we're seeing a chick flick huh?" he whined

"I dunno, is 8Mile a chick flick?"

"8Mile?!? You wanna see that? Yes!"

Monica laughed "Ya I wanna see it, he's hot"

"I knew there was some secrete reason"

"Pick me up in an hour and a half"

"Alright"

They both hang up. Monica takes a quick shower and gets dressed with time to spare. She heads outside to wait for Joey. He pulls up a few minutes later. Monica stands up and walks to the car. Joey gets out and opens her door for her.

"Some one looks sexy" she says playfully while looking him over

"You like that do you?" he smiles shutting the door as she gets in

"Who wouldn't?"

"You've got a point" he said pulling out of the drive way 

Two hours later, after the movie, they enter the mall

"What store you want to go to?" Joey asked as they picked their way through the food court. he took a hold of her hand

"Let's find somewhere to sit. I need to talk to you"

Joey looked at her confused "Oook"

They make their way out of the food court and find a bench to sit on

"So" he says taking his hand from hers "Whats up?"

"Well I'm leaving for a little bit"

Joey starred at her for a minute "Where you going?"

"I'm gonna go on tour with the guys. It's that or my aunts"

"For how long?"

"Somewhere around two weeks"

"You think that's a good idea? You guys just started going out" he said genually concerned

"Ya, I mean, he's pretty serious about this relationship"

"Anyone can say that Mon. Doesn't mean they mean it"

"I know but last night we went out and he got a tattoo" she purposely left out the fact that she had also

"Of what your name?" he asked a bit shocked

"The Japanese symbol for 'true'." she explained

"I'm not trying to be negative Mon but that could stand for anything. It doesn't mean it was for you"

"I got one too"

"What! Why would you do that? You hardly know him..." Joey sighed "What's it of?"

"Japanese for 'love' so they read 'True Love'."

"You really like him huh?" he asked sighing again, he knew there was no reason to fight with her about it or anything when her hear and mind was set on it

"I love him,... he loves me too"

"Then I'm happy for you, I really am" he smiled "But if he hurts you..."

"He won't. I know he won't" she interrupted

"If he does, I'm gonna kick his ass"

Monica smiled "Lets hope it doesn't come to that... which it won't"

"So can I see it?"

"The tattoo?"

Joey nodded

Monica pulled back the v-neck collar of her shirt to expose the tattoo that sat on the top of her right breast

"Yeah baby" Joey grinned

"Can we go shopping now?" Monica asked standing up

Joey sighed and stood up next to her "Ya lets go but I'm not going into Victorias Secret or Claires or any of those really girly stores"

"I can deal" Monica smiled

They walked passed a stand that sells calendars and sports cards. Joey stops.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if they have my calendar" he said looking over the stand, a grin spread across his face "Here I am" he said picking up a calendar studying his pictures on the back "Damn I look better than I thought"

"Oh my god…" Monica trailed off shaking her head walking away from the stand

A/N: Ok that's it for this chap… not much happened… this story will pick up the pace soon. So stay with me lol Please Review. I don't know when the next chap will be posted I'm going through a hard time right now… we'll see. 

**__**

Whoa the damage is

Done so I guess

I'll be leaving


	11. Chapter E1e1en

A/N: And Chapter 11 is finally here! Sorry it took me so long to post I didn't realize how long it had been. Let's see… Oh I'm posting a poem I wrote about Chandler and Monica in here, so you guys check that out and let me know what you think. 

If you must, flame till your hearts content. Flames only fuel me.

Disclaimer: No I don't own them. None of the F.R.I.E.N.D.S or GH characters. I own this setting and the situations in this fic so don't steal them. I own Johnny and Ryan too. Oh and, Duckie and Bubbles are mine, you can't have them! =P

****

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Last Flight Out

© 2oo2 Ash Matthews

~ Chapter 11 ~

A few hours later they were still walking around the mall. In one hand Joey holds a bag from Claires, which after telling Monica he would not go into had anyway. In the other hand he held Monicas.

They were both enjoying the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. They knew each other so well they could basically have a conversation without speaking. The silence and 'conversation' ended when the ring from Monica's cell phone rang out from her back pocket. She removed her hand from Joeys and pulled out her phone. A smile spread across her face when she recognized the number.

"Hey sweetness" she answered

"Hey babes where you at?" Chandler asked

"The mall with Joey"

Monica could hear Johnny yelling in the background but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Oh…" he paused for a moment trying to remember what he had called her for

"Chandler?" Monicas voice brought him out of thought and jolted his memory on why he had called

"I hate to do this but I have to cancel our thing for later" he pauses awaiting her reaction 

"What?" she asked. She stopped walking and her smile quickly faded

"The tattoo didn't fly as well as I had hoped" he began to explain "They wanted some pics without my shirt and I took them and Johnny flipped. Some press was there, they're gonna have a field day with it. I have to do a press conference in an hour to explain it, ya know, before all the rumors start"

"It's ok I understand… is that Johnny?"

"Ya" Chandler laughed "He's more than happy about it, I'd say thrilled"

Monica laughed lightly

"I hate to go but I have to. I've got to go over what I'm gonna say if certain questions are asked with Johnny, just a lot of bull shit. I'll make it up to you I promise. We'll be in New Orleans tomorrow, we'll do something there… Oh and if he wants bring Joey to the show"

"Are you sure?" Monica asked. She would love for Joey to go but she wasn't sure if Chandler really wanted to meet him. He didn't seem to like him very much the other night.

"Ya bring him if he wants to come, I'm gonna be really busy before and after the show so he can keep you company. Oh and don't forget to pack, we're leaving not long after the show"

"Ok"

"Alright I really have to go. I'll talk to you later"

"Bye"

Monica hangs up the phone and puts it back into her pocket

"What's going on?" Joey asked retaking her hand

"Chandler canceled our date, he has to do a press conference"

"That sucks"

"Ya but we're going to be in New Orleans tomorrow. He said we'd do something while we're there… you wanna come to the show tonight?"

"Me?"

"No the other guy holding my hand" Monica mused

"Ya I'll come"

"Ok, we should probably head home. I need to pack"

Not long after Joey pulls up to her house

"Do you need help packing?" he asked as they walked upstairs

"Ya, but I think I'm gonna call Rachel, see if she wants to help. I haven't talked to her since Chandler got here, and I'm leaving tonight"

"Alright" Joey puts the Claires bag onto the bed "I'm gonna go home and get ready for tonight. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"In a couple of hours"

Joey looks at his watch "So five? That'll give you like 3 hours"

"That's fine" Monica gives him a kiss on the cheek

"Later" he says as he heads for her door

"Bye"

Monica takes out a few suitcases and grabs the phone off of her dresser to call Rachel. 

Rachel walked into Monicas room ten minuets later.

"Lets get packing" Monica said pointing to the suitcases that now lay on her bed

Rachel let out a small laugh and went to Monicas closit to pick out what she should take "How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Some where around four weeks"

Rachel nodded "I can't believe your gonna go"

Monica turned around from her dresser to face Rachel "Why would you say that?"

"I dunno I mean you're just going cause of Chandler right?" Rachel asked turning from the closet with an arm full of clothes, she places them on the bed then turns to Monica for her response.

"He's a big part of it" Monica smiled "But it's also a chance for me to get out of the house"

"I knew it!" Rachel said pointing at Monica

"What?" Monica asked confused

"I knew you were falling in love with him. You get this look in your eyes whenever someone mentions him" Rachel walked back to the closet

"Ya well guilty as charged" Monica smiled

Rachel stopped digging through the clothes and let out a heavy sigh

Monica looked at her concerned "What's wrong Rach?"

"I need to tell you something" Rachel said not turning around "I wasn't going to tell you but I think it's best if you know. Ya know before you leave, if you're falling in love with him you have a right to know"

"Oook" Monica said sitting down

After a moment Rachel finally turns around from the closet "When the guys first got here Chandler and I…"

The ring of Monica's cell phone stops Rachel in mid sentence. Monica stands up and grabs her phone from her pocket

"It's Chandler" she grinned then looked up at Rachel "Hold that thought"

"Hey sweetie" she answered

"Hey Mon. I can't stay on long I just wanted to let you know the press conference is gonna be live on tv in like a minute. I'm about to walk out on the stage so I got to go. I love you" Chandler said hurriedly

"I love you too, bye"

"Bye" he hangs up

Monica closes the phone and turns on the tv switching the channel to MTV. Rachel walked towards her.

"Mon I really need to tell you this" she said as she sat down next to her

"When this is over" Monica said looking to Rachel "Chandlers coming on" she quickly returned her eyes when a voice came on interrupting the current show.

"We interrupt "The Real World" for a news break. We now go live to inside Madison Square Garden where Chandler Bing is about to start a 'last minute' press conference"

The screen flashes and the stage comes into view. The set up is almost exactly the same as it was for the conference held yesterday. A table sat in the front/center of the stage with a 'Chanandler Bong' banner draped across it. Only one chair sat at the table instead of the usual three.

Chandler walks out onto the stage. Almost immediately an array of flashes come from the crowd. He walks to the table and sits in the chair that is placed in the middle. A number of questions are thrown his way before he has time to speak. Johnny hushes the crowd.

"On at a time"

A reporter speaks up "Mr. Bing…"

"Call me Chandler" he interrupts

"Ok, Chandler, the tattoo what does it stand for?" he asks bringing a pen to a writing tablet ready to write

"It is the Japanese symbol for true"

"Does it have a significant meaning?" another reporter asked

"Yes"

"Which is?"

A smile spread across Chandlers face "It coincides with another, they together read 'True Love'."

*~*~*

  
Rachel's eyes shot to Monica who was smiling "Oh my god, you have the other tattoo don't you?"

Monica nodded pulling her shirt back so Rachel can see. Monica's eyes stayed on the t.v.

Rachel sighed. How was she supposed to tell Monica about Chandler? She didn't want Monica to get hurt. And she definitely didn't want to be the one who hurt her.

~*~*~

"Who has the other half?" some one from the back yelled

"My girlfriend"

"Monica Geller?"

"As a matter of fact yes" Chandler smiled

"There have been rumors that she would be joining the band on the tour, is that true"

"Yes it is, she will accompany us until the end of the tour"

"Are you in love?"

"Very much so"

*~*~*

Rachel starred at the screen. She wasn't buying anything that he said. "That's bull shit" she said under her breath. One day he was a heart less snake and the next he was in love with her best friend? Give her a break.

~*~*~

Johnny ran into view. "There will be no more questions! This conference is over. Mr. Bing has other business to attend to!" he pulled Chandler up and rushed him off stage.

*~*~*

"What?" Monica asked standing up

"Looks like someone's in trouble" Rachel grinned

The feed from MSG was cut and "The Real World" reappeared on screen.

~*~*~

"What the hells the matter with you!" Johnny screamed

Chandler stood silent

"What happened to what we went over. What you told me about the tattoo"

"I guess I lied" he said shrugging his shoulders

"You guess you lied? You **guess **you lied!... that was all true?"

"Every word of it"

"How do you expect to sell records to the millions of girls who adore you when you publicly admit that you're in love!"

"**You **figure it out, you're **my** manager!" Chandler screamed back

"I can't keep cleaning up your mess's Bing"

"Then don't! I haven't asked you too, and this isn't a mess. I want the world to know I'm in love. I'm not ashamed of it!"

Chandler grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket as it began to vibrate and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Chandler whats going on are you ok?" Monica asked

"Everything's fine but I can't talk right now. I have to call you back" he hung up the phone without saying or giving her a chance to say bye.

*~*~*

Monica starred at the phone for a second before hanging it up.

"Whats wrong?" Rachel asked

"I don't know. He couldn't talk"

"You think he's in trouble?"

"I hope not. I think he is though. Johnny looked pissed"

~*~*~

Chandler looked at Johnny who was pacing "This isn't such a bad thing quit freaking out. So my lyrics will change, the music's still the same, we're still the same band"

"It is bad. The record company isn't going to like this."

"I don't care what they like, it's my music, my songs, my voice. I'll do whatever the hell I want with it" Chandler walked out of Johnny's office slamming the door

*~*~*

Twenty minutes later news vans and various news paper and magazine reporters were outside Monica's house. Rachel and Monica had been packing during the gathering of reporters so they had no idea what was going on outside her house. A knock on Monica's door stopped them momentarily. Monica opened the door to see her dad standing on the other side.

"Monica, honey, you should come see this"

"What?"

"Follow me"

Monica motioned for Rachel to follow. They followed her dad downstairs. Monica instantly noticed all the blinds in the house were closed which was very unusual. 

"What's going on?"

Jack walked to a window and motioned for her to come closer. Monica did so, when she got to him he slightly pulled open the window and Monica peered out. Her yard was full of reporters and the street was covered in news vans.

"Holy shit" Monica whispered backing away from the window "They don't waste anytime do they?"

"Apparently not" Rachel said glancing quickly out the window

A/N: And that's chapter 11. So I'm already done with chapter 12 but I don't like it at all. I think it ruins this story so I'm gonna try to fix it. I don't expect it to take as long as this chapter did, a week at the latest. Alright well R & R, let me know what you thinks gonna happen stuff like that. I'd love to know what you guys think. 

**__**

You say you a gansta

But you never pop nothin'

We say you a wanksta

And you need to stop frontin'


	12. Chapter 12

****

A/N: Daaaaaaamn it has been forever since I updated this story. Pre-warning the beginning of this chapter is crap. Well more crap then the rest of this story is. Don't hold it against me lol. Alright enjoy.

If you must flame till your hearts content. Flames only fuel me.

****

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will.

****

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

© 2oo2 Ash Matthews

~ Chapter 12 ~

Monica pulled out her cell phone quickly dialing Chandlers number

"Hello?"

"Chandler, hey, I kinda have a problem"

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked hastily "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, there's just like a hundred reporters out side my house"

"Damnit, I was afraid of that"

"What do I do?"

"Ok um... don't talk to any of them. Don't pick up the phone unless you absolutely know who it is. Try not to let them get a picture of you... I'll have to send somebody to pick you up for the show. Call Joey and tell him **not** to pick you up. They'll just twist it around. Damnit I have to rehearse for the show but if something happens call me ok?"

"Ok but what about Rachel?"

"What about her?" he asked praying to god she hadn't told Monica anything

"She's here"

"Oh... is anyone in the back of your house?"

"I dont' think so"

"Then get her out that way. Try not to let anyone see you and dont' let her talk to any reporters"

"Ok"

"One more thing"

"Ya?"

"Go through you house and lock all the windows and doors"

"Alright"

"Ok I got to go. Don't forget to call me if something happens"

"I won't"

"Love you"

"I love you too"

Monica hangs up the phone and looks to her dad. "Chandler said to lock all the windows and doors and not to answer the phone unless you screen them first and know the number. Rachel we need to get you home. We can go around back."

"Ok"

"Did you bring anything over here?" Monica asked as they made their way to the back of the house

"Nope"

Monica slightly opened the back door. No reporters had made their way to the back yard... yet. "Come on" she whispered

They hopped over the back fence and walked behind a few houses until they reached Rachel's fence. Monica helped Rachel over the wooden fence.

"I'll call you later" Monica said when Rachel was over

"I'm coming to the show, I'll see you there"

"Oh ok cool. I can get you back stage so meet me at the back stage entrance and I'll let you in"

"Ok later Mon"

Monica went back home and called Joey telling him to meet her at the show rather than picking her up. Monica's phone line rang like every ten minutes, she finally recorded a new message on her machine telling whoever called to call her on her cell phone, but she didn't give out her number. Her friends all knew it. She turned the ringer off her phone and finished packing. At a quarter passed five her cell phone rang for what she could guess to be the 100th time. About everyone she went to high school with had called.

"Hello?" she answered aggravated

"Whoa babe what's wrong?"

"Hey Chandler." She sighed "Nothing I'm fine. What's up?"

"I sent a limo to pick you up. It should be there in five minutes. Jason, Ross's bodyguard, is coming with it. So wait for him to come to the door, he'll keep the press from you."

"Ok. Is Joey there yet? I haven't talked to him"

"I don't think so"

"Alright. I'm gonna put on my clothes so I'll be ready I'll see ya in like 10"

"Ok sweetheart. Oh don't bring your bags with you. We'll get them before we leave."

"Bye"

The door bell rang a few minutes later. Monica headed to the door. "Who is it?"

"Mrs. Geller this is Jason Morgan I was sent by Mr. Bing to pick you up"

Monica opened the door and flashes went off blinding her for a moment. Jason put an arm around her and ushered her through the crowd. Questions were being thrown from every direction. They get into the limo and drive off.

Monica hung out with Joey and Rachel all night. She was surprised to find there was no tension between Joey and Rachel at all. They watched the show from front row. As the lights died down to signify the end of the show the screams were still defining. Monica could see the silhouettes of Ross and David running off stage but Chandler stood still not moving.

"Turn the lights back on" he said into the mic. Almost instantly the stage was once again covered with light. He looked for Monica, when he spotted her he smiled. "I just recently wrote this song for a very very special person in my life. Did any of you see my conference today?" screams erupted from the crowd "I'll take that as a yes" Chandler grinned. "Then you probably know that that person is the love of my life, my girlfriend, Monica. Mon, I love you so much." Chandler reached down over the stage and grabbed an acoustic guitar one of the roadies was holding up for him. "This is for you babe" he winked. 

__

If you should ever go blind, 

I promise I'll be your eyes.

I pledge of allegiance and die right by your side. 

Because I love you so much.

And I love you with my life my life girl

I feel it now more than ever before. 

It's really too hard to ignore. 

I walk in my dreams, and the wind blows you sit inside of me. 

Won't be afraid to love as long as you let me into your heart. 

And be in a life together and share the joy of children forever.

Something inside of me. 

That I want the world to see. 

There will always be the space in my soul. 

Until you fill this emptiness inside of me. 

Inside of me.

The lights shut off and the sound of Chandlers guitar disappeared. Johnny, who had been in his office and just found out what Chandler was doing, walked out on stage with Sonny and got Chandler to go back stage.

Monica, Rachel, and Joey headed backstage. Johnny saw them heading towards Chandler.

"This isn't over" he seethed then walked away

Monica threw her arms around his neck. "Hey sweetie" she said kissing him softly "That was great"

Chandler grinned "I'm glad you liked it" he kissed her slowly. It quickly began to deepen.

Joey cleared his throat causing them to pull apart.

"Oh" Monica said turning towards them "Chandler this is Joey, Joey Chandler"

"Whaddup?" Joey said giving Chandler an up-nod

"Not much" he said wrapping his arms around Monicas waist

"You already know Rachel"

"Ya" Rachel said glaring at Chandler

Chandler tensed a bit causing Monica to look at him. Chandler quickly looked to Joey. "You like video games?"

"Who doesn't?"

"I know right… since they're loading the bus I had 'em put our PS2 in my dressing room. You wanna play?"

"Hell ya"

Chandler smiled "Come on" he released him grip on Monicas waist and took hold of her hand.

As they were walking down the hall Ryan passed them. Chandler turned "Hey Ryan!" Ryan quickly turned "Don't let any fans backstage tonight. I don't feel like dealing with it" Ryan nodded and hurried off

Chandler and Joey played video games while Monica and Rachel talked for a little over an hour. Chandler, as well as Joey, was surprised at how well they got along. Their fun ended when Sonny entered the room.

"Mr. Bing"

Chandler paused the game "What" he answered aggravated. For some reason just the sound of Sonny's voice could piss Chandler off instantly. Maybe it was because he was one of Johnny's 'minions'… or maybe it was because he made out with Monica. Chandler figured it was the later.

"It's time to leave"

Chandler sighed "Take my bags to the bus, and send someone to get Monica's things from her house. When her stuff gets here we'll be ready to go"

"Yes sir" Sonny said picking up Chandlers bags and leaving

"Come on" Chandler said un-pausing the game "I'm gonna get you this time"

"You wish" Joey smiled

They played for another 30 minutes but it finally came time to where they had to go

Joey and Rachel walked with them to the buses. Only two sat in the back parking lot now. One for the band, and one for Johnny, Ryan, and the bands 'bodyguards'. Monica gave Rachel a hug and said her goodbyes, then turned to Joey. While she was busy telling Joey bye Rachel pulled Chandler aside.

"I want you to know I'm not gonna tell her about what happened with us" Chandler sighed in relief "But that doesn't mean I won't" Chandler looked at her confused "Don't hurt her. I'm not telling her because I know it will hurt her, but if you do she will find out. I want to believe you love her. But I don't. Don't prove me right"

Chandler nodded "I'm not going to hurt her. I love her… I'm sorry about how I acted towards you though. It shouldn't have happened"

"We've got to go!" Johnny yelled "Hurry up!"

"We're going, we're going" Chandler said turning to Monica "You ready?"

"Ya" she gave Joey a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll call you, bye Rach" she turned around and entered the bus

Chandler soon followed "I'll see you later Joe"

"Why you have time I'd practice playing TH3, you suck man"

Chandler smiled "I **am** gonna beat you next time"

"How many times did you say that?"

"We'll see" he said as he walked onto the bus

****

A/N: How much crap was the beginning of this chapter? Bleh whatever I don't care flame all ya want if you feel it necessary.

**__**

Ever since I saw your face

Nothing in my life has been the same

I walk around just saying your name

Without you my world my world would end


	13. Chapter lucky 13

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I've had so much shit going on I've barely had time to write, let alone post. I am still writing on this though. It might just take me longer to post now. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please leave a review though, they are highly appreciated.

You know how it goes, if you must, flame till your hearts content. Flames only fuel me.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own 'em.

****

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Last Flight Out

© 2003 Ash Matthews

~ Chapter 13 ~

Chandler and Monica fell asleep in each others arms on the couch. Chandler didn't wake up until around noon, Monica was still asleep. He sat up groggily on the couch and grabbed his cell phone off the table. There were several voice and text messages from Johnny. David entered the room, sandwich in hand.

"So you finally decided to get up huh?" he said taking a bite out of the sandwich

Chandler yawned nodding his head. Him and Monica had stayed up all night playing video games. Well, having sex and then playing video games. He stood from the couch careful not to wake up Monica. He rubbed his face and headed out the room, David followed. Chandler stopped in the bathroom to brush his teeth then walked into the kitchen.

"I guess I owe ya that money" he said plopping down on the couch in the kitchen, a drink now in hand.

"Shhh" Chandler said looking around "Where's Ross?"

"He's taking a nap, he's got his ear phones on. He can't hear anything"

"In that case, no you don't"

"You slept with her didn't you?" he looked at Chandler skeptically

"I did" Chandler said under his breath as he opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk 

"What?"

"I did" he said this time audible

"Damnit, I do owe ya a hundred then, a deals a deal"

"No you don't"

"Come on don't tell me all that shit you were talking in the press conference was true."

Chandler poured a glass of milk and jumped up onto the counter. He took a sip of milk before answering. "Every word of it was true"

"You can bullshit the press and her but don't bullshit me"

"I'm not bullshitting you. It's true, I love her"

David looked at him in disbelief. Chandler changed the subject as quick as possible.

"What happened with you and Courteney?"

"Nothing…" Chandler noticed he had hit a nerve

"That much huh?"

"Shut up man. I could have gotten into her pants if I wanted to"

"Uh huh" Chandler grinned playfully

"Fuck you"

"No thanks"

"Does she know it was a bet?" David looked at Chandler 

Chandler looked David in the eye "That's not fucking funny" he said seriously

"She doesn't? That's interesting"

Monica walked into the kitchen and Chandler looked to her and then glared at David who had looked to her when she entered. A smug smile crossed his face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked noticing the look Chandler was giving David

"Work" Chandler said hopping off the counter "Did you sleep well?"

"Ya" she said covering her mouth "I'm gonna go brush my teeth I'll be right back"

"Ok" he kissed her on the forehead then she turned and headed for the bathroom. When they could hear the water running David made gagging noises. "What?" Chandler asked defensibly

"_Did you sleep well_?" he said in a girly voice "You make me sick"

"Very funny"

"Now this is interesting" David said standing up "She doesn't know it was a bet, which by the way I find funny as hell. I bet it would crush her if she found out"

"If you say anything I swear to god I'll kick your ass"

"Whoa who said I was gonna say anything?" David said pretending to be hurt by the allegations "I just might need a little reason not to… like one hundred little reasons"

Chandler glared at him "Fine" he said through clenched teeth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and handed it to David "Keep your mouth shut"

"Pleasure doing business with ya" David said smiling exiting the room, on his way to the game room

Monica exited the bathroom seconds later. "Good morning" she said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him softly.

"Did I wake you up?" Chandler asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No" she yawned "Your phone keeps beeping it woke me up"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"No it's ok" she said releasing her hands from his neck moving to the fridge "What time is it?" she opened the fridge and pulled out can of coffee.

"Noon I think"

"Damn, you want any coffee?" she asked scooping the coffee into the filter.

"Sure"

"I'll be right back" Chandler said making his way passed Monica "I'm gonna have to check my messages from Johnny sooner or later" A few minutes later Chandler returned with his phone to his ear ":mimicking computer voice: _You have eleven new messages_"

Monica sat down at the table, coffee cup in hand, another coffee cup sat across from her. Chandler sat down and took a sip of the coffee. He took the phone from his ear, pressed a button, and then returned it. As the first message played a smile crossed his face. Ten minutes later he hung up the phone, after listening to all the messages.

"I have good news… and 'depending on what you feel about it' news. It's more bitter sweet."

Monica looked at him waiting for him to continue

"The good news is the record company loves the fact that I'm in love. Apparently love songs are the next big thing. The other thing is they want us to do a photo shoot for some magazines so they pushed tonights show to tomorrow. We'll be stopping in Nashville for the photo shoot and they already lined up a number of interviews. So we won't have any time alone. We won't get the date" Monica sat in silence "… you don't have to if you don't want to ya know. I can do it alone, no big deal."

"No it's alright. I'll do it."

"You sure? It's pretty boring" Chandler laughed

"Do you not want me to?" Monica smiled

"You know I do. I'm just letting you know before hand, that it's mind numbingly boring"

"I can deal. This comes in the territory of dating a rock star anyway."

"Ya it unfortunately does"

Three or four hours later they were in Nashville. Ross and David were giving the day off. Monica and Chandler were ushered to a hotel. The master suit, which consisted of the entire top floor, was the setup for the interviews and photo shoot. They had 15 minutes to change into what they were gonna wear before the first photographer was scheduled to be there. They shot photos for a number of magazines for about two hours. They then had 30 minutes before the first interview.

"Bored yet?" Chandler asked laying on the bed while people busied themselves in the room taking down the lights and equipment from the last photo shot making room for the set up for the interviews.

"Do you have to ask?" Monica said sitting down on the bed.

Chandler laughed "I told ya"

The interviews last for hours. Each reporter asking the same questions: 'how and when did you meet?', 'When did you know you were in love?', ' How has it changed everything?', ' How do you think the fans feel?', 'Do you think they'll embrace the relationship?' and so on. By the time the fifth reporter had left the time was 8:33pm. Johnny entered the room.

"Please tell me we're done"

"We're done. Stop whining Chandler"

"Good"

"Until we get to New Orleans."

"Damnit"

"Get your stuff. We have to leave now if we're gonna make it to New Orleans in time for the Rolling Stone interview and shoot"

"We're gonna be in Rolling Stone?" Monica asked in disbelief

"Sure are. Now hurry up we've got to go"

They were in the bus and on the road ten minutes later. Ross was already asleep and David was in the back watching tv. Monica and Chandler sat on the coach in the living room/kitchen eating for the first time since they got to Nashville.

"Hey Chandler!" David called from the back "You're on tv again!"

Monica and Chandler walked into the room seconds later. Both of them were on the "MTV news at 10 to the hour every hour"

"Chandler Bing, lead singer of Chanandler Bong, has found love with his band mates sister, Monica Geller. Are they truly in love or is it merely a crush? Will the relationship last? The answers to those question and more on Gidions interview with the couple tomorrow at 4:30/3:30central."

Chandler and Monica appear on screen. They are sitting on a couch in the hotel. Chandlers arm is around Monicas shoulders, her hand is on his knee. "We're very much in love" Chandler says looking at Monica "This definitely isn't a crush…"

"Stay tuned for more news ten to the hour, every hour here on MTV."

"We interviewed with Gidion?" Chandler asked

"Uh huh he was third or fourth"

"Oh"

"That was so weird"

"What?" Chandler and David asked simultaneously

"Being on MTV."

"It gets old really fast." David said exiting the room giving Chandler a look, he knew what it meant.

"Are you tired?" Chandler asked stretching

"Oh ya"

"Me too, lets go to bed"

A/N: The end of yet another chapter. This story will be ending in the next 4 - 5 chapters. I got hardly any reviews last chap so take the time out to review this so I know people are still reading and still want me to continue. - Ash Matthews

****

Have you ever wanted

Something so bad you

Can't sleep at night?


	14. Chapter 4our1een

Seriously, could I have taken longer with this? Sorry about the delay but so

Much shit has gone on that I've had no time to post, though this has

Been done for quite some time. As soon as shit settles down

I'll start posting more often. Until then, enjoy what I 

Can give you. I have no idea when the next

Chapter will be posted so hang tight 

Until I can get it written. I 

Will be finishing this

Though. Thanx

- Ash

****

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Last Flight Out

© Ash Matthews

~ Chapter 14 ~

Chandler laid in the bed, Monica in his arms, waiting for her to fall asleep. When he was sure she was, he quietly slipped out of the bed and walked into the game room where David was sitting on the couch waiting for him. Chandler rubbed his eyes and sat on the couch at the opposite side of the room. David tossed a bottle across the room. The white label read "Valium" in black ink. Chandler took out two pills, and threw it back. 

"So what's up?" he asked before popping the pills into his mouth

"I wanted to talk to you about Monica."

Chandler sighed "Then talk."

"I think you should break up with her."

"What!" Chandler screamed

"Shhhhh!"

"Again _what_?" he asked lowering his voice

"I think you should break up with her." he repeated

"Why the fuck would you say that??"

"Because you should. This 'love' is not gonna help you. You know what comes from love? Nothing good, I thought you'd know that. You know what love did to your family, it destroyed it. You have a whole fucking album of songs about how much love has hurt you."

"That's different. I love her and she loves me. This is real."

"I'm just looking out for you man."

"No you're not. And don't. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever man. Get your heart broken. You think she's with you because she loves you? You know how this game is played. You're famous. The most wanted man in the U.S. right now. Millions of girls want to be with you because of your fame and money, because of your looks. How do you know she's different than everyone else? You don't."

Chandler wanted to defend Monica, he wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. David smiled.

"You know I'm right." He walked out the room to let Chandler think about what he said as the drug kicks in. 

Monica awoke the next morning alone. She climbed out of the bed and walked into the game room to find Chandler curled up asleep on the couch, a note book and pen were sitting on the coffee table next to him. She smiled to herself at how cute he looked. She loved him so much. She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips before exiting the room.

Monica didn't see Chandler hardly at all the whole way to New Orleans. He stayed in the game room writing not wanting to be disturbed. She stayed in the front reading and listening to 'Sum 182' her favorite punk band.

They arrived in New Orleans around 3pm. Chandler emerged from the back room looking like he had just been beat up. His eyes were puffy and his hair was sticking out in every direction. He walked into the living room/kitchen to see Ross and David sitting at the table playing cards and Monica on the couch with her ear phones blasting reading a book.

"Are you ok?" David asked looking up "You look like hell."

"I'm just tired." he yawned

"Couldn't sleep?" Ross asked laying down his hand "Royal flush."

"Damnit!" David cursed throwing his cards on the table.

"No." Chandler answered looking to Monica who was still unaware of his presence. "I had some stuff to think about." 

Monica lifted up from the couch and looked out the window next to her. She pulled off her ear phones and set down her book. "Hey guys look at this."

David and Ross got up from the table and moved to the window. 

"Chandler come look at this." David said half laughing.

Chandler moved to the window and smiled. Fans were lining the streets of the French quarter. Chandler threw on a hat then eased open the window and stuck his head out causing an uproar of screams. 

"Do any of you know when the Chanandler Bong concert is?" I love you's came from every direction. Chandler brought his head back in. "David where's that silly string?"

David smiled and ran into the back. He emerged seconds later with half a dozen cans of multi colored silly string.

"Mon open the window all the way." Chandler said as he grabbed two cans. Monica opened the window as far as it could go. The guys stuck their heads out the window unloading a bomb of silly string. "Whats up New Orleans!" Chandler shouted.

The bus suddenly came to a stop. Fans began running towards the window.

"Retreat, retreat!" Ross screamed as they shut the window as fast as they could.

"Aw shit!" David whined heading towards the front of the bus.

Chandler ran into the back, grabbed his notebook, then ran back to the front just in time to see Ross running out the door. The bus began to rock as Chandler ran to the front. The bus driver opened the door and guards rushed to Chandlers side ushering him into the hotel. He was led to an elevator where Monica, David, Ross and Johnny were waiting for him.

"Wo!" David yelled hitting Chandlers shoulder. "That was insane! Can never get tired of that."

"Yeah, can never get used to it either." Chandler said as the elevator doors shut.

"Are you ok?" Monica asked later in the hotel room as they waited for Rolling Stone's reporter to get there. They were sitting on the bed.

"Yeah why?" 

"You just look like something's bothering you."

"I'm fine." He said tying his shoe. He got up from the bed and walked out onto the balcony. Fans were still lining the streets outside the hotel, chanting the bands name. He leaned against the railing staring at the sea of fans.

Monica walked up beside him. He pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms, letting his head rest on her neck.

"Wow." Monica breathed looking at the fans.

One of the fans spotted Chandler and screamed "I love you!" at the top of her lungs. Like a reflex, 15 - 20 more I love you's came from the crowd.

"I never understood that."

"Understood what?" Chandler asked pulling her closer.

"How they could say they love you when they don't even know you."

"Oh, well they know what the press makes me out to be. They love the rock star, the money, the Glam."

"Is that so?" Monica said turning to face him. He kept his arms around her waist.

Chandler nodded his head.

"Well they're missing out." Monica smiled. "Because you're a wonderful person, and I love you… fame, money, and Glam excluded."

Chandler smiled and gave her a kiss. A sudden wave of guilt came over him. She's just a bet. Well, she started out as one. _She would leave you if she found out. How could you have bet her innocence?_

"There's the happy couple" Johnny said leading the reporter into the room. Since the Chandler and Monica romance has generated a lot of good publicity for the group, Johnny has been more than happy about them being together.

Chandler and Monica went to move from the balcony but the reporter put up his hand.

"Stay right there." He said lifting up the camera that was strapped around his neck like a necklace. He took a few pictures of them then let the camera rest around his neck. "Ken Adams, Rolling Stone." He said extending his hand. Chandler shook it then they made their way to the area set up for the interview.

After

All that

Time that's

All I have. I'll

Be posting again,

Hopefully by the end

Of June. Hey I'm a busy

Girl what can I say? I want 

To send a special shout out to

Lou, who's email got me to post 

This. Wazzzzz up Lou! Until next

Time guys. - Ash Matthews

[lol that looks like an Xmas tree]


End file.
